Spooky Artifacts
by Goliath101
Summary: After learning of recent paranormal events surrounding the small town of Amity Park, the Warehouse gang heads out to search for what they think to be a new artifact. What they discover is so much more... haunting. And why is Mrs. Fredric so interested in their newest case?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters, locations, etc. belong to the respective owners: Syfy, and Nickelodeon. This story is for fun, not for money, or profit of any kind.**

* * *

 **Spooky Artifacts**

by Goliath101

 **Chapter 1: Breakfast at Leena's**

"Oh, come on, Mykes," Agent Pete Lattimer all but whined to his partner.

"No," replied Agent Myka Bering. The two were currently at Leena's Bed & Breakfast, waiting for their daily morning meeting with their boss, Artie Nielsen.

"I know it's sudden," Pete said. "But come on, how cool would it be? You could dress up in some cool, sexy costume! And, hey-HEY-hey, you might actually have fun for a change!"

Myka rolled her eyes, smirking at Pete's child-like humor. "And how, exactly, would going to a comic-book convention in Featherhead, dressed up in some goofy costume, be fun for me?"

Pete stared at her in wide-eyed disbelief. "'How would that be fun for you,' you ask? What, pray-tell, is more fun than a comic-book convention?" He spread his arms, as if to emphasize his point. "There will be food there, Klingons, Stormtroopers, did I mention food? The whole kit and caboodle! And..." He then leaned in to her, as if to tell a national secret. "There will be books there."

Myka laughed. "Yeah," she said. "Comic-books! In case you haven't noticed, Pete, I'm an adult."

Pete screwed his face at the statement. "So am I," he said. "But I still have a great respect for drawn literature." To prove his point, he held up a sealed, mint condition copy of the Iron Shadow, issue 04. "And this bad boy," he said, pointing to the book. "Is going to make me some major moolah this weekend. I've kept it all these years, waiting as the price grew. And now, it's matured like a fine wine, waiting to be purchased by some lucky, rich, well-read individual of only the most discerning taste."

Sitting across from the two was Claudia Donovan, the youngest member of the group. She had her feet propped up on the table, and was playing with her phone. She smirked as her two friends continued their little argument. The two were such polar opposites, yet they were the best of friends. Pete gestured to Claudia. "Claudia is going. You are, right?"

Claudia didn't look up from her phone as she replied, "Hell-to-the yeah, dude. I'm the one who told you about it, remember?"

Artie then burst through the front door, flustered, as usual. "Actually," he said, balancing several files, as well as his trusty bag. "You guys aren't going anywhere. Well, you are. But not to Featherhead." He slammed the papers and his bag on the table, before pushing Claudia's feet off the table. "The table is for eating," he scolded. "Not lounging. That's what couches are for."

"Oh, yes, Ancient Master of Lounging," Claudia scowled. "How could I ignore your centuries of wisdom?"

Artie returned the scowl. "Cute. Anyway," he stated. "You two are going to Amity Park, Illinois. A lot of strange things have been happening there lately. Strange thing is, I only noticed the reports this morning. Like they appeared on my computer search out of nowhere."

That got Claudia's attention. "Amity Park? As in, 'The Most Haunted City in America'?" Pete and Myka looked at Claudia. "Yeah," Claudia continued. "Rumors flying like crazy on the internet. Place is crawling with spooks."

Artie rolled his eyes. "No, don't be ridiculous," he said. "Ghosts aren't real. But there have been some reports of... supernatural happenings the past couple months. Which means there's either another artifact in play,-"

"Or," Myka continued for Artie. "It's a small city trying to boost it's tourism."

Artie chuckled. "Yes," he said. "Or that. That's what you guys need to find out."

Pete and Claudia shared a glance. "But what if it's really haunted?" Claudia asked.

"I've read about this place, too, guys," Pete said. "I hear there's even a ghost protecting the place from evil ghosts."

"What," Myka said. "Like some kind of 'Ghostly Super Hero'? Do you know absurd that sounds?"

Artie held up his hands in exasperation. "Enough!" he shouted. "It's either an artifact, or just a poor excuse for a publicity stunt. _Ghost aren't real_. This is the real world, not a comic-book, or a cartoon! Now, get going, you two. Your plane leaves in two hours!"

"What about me?" asked Claudia.

Artie pointed to her, as he headed to the front door. "You," he said. "Have inventory to do at the Warehouse, so move it." Claudia groaned, dramatically. It was going to be a long, boring day for her. Oh, well. Maybe she could find more ways to annoy Artie. Or at least get him to trim his eyebrows.

* * *

Danny Fenton's life was in ruins. Gone. They were all gone. Every last one of them. His parents, his big sister, his teacher, and his two best friends. Gone. In a massive fireball. He had failed. His future was sealed. He had stopped his evil, future self, but he failed to save the ones he loved most. As he lay in the burning, smoke filled crater, tears ran silently down his cheeks.

He noticed the thermos that contained his evil self was gone. Clockwork must have taken it. Danny didn't care. He was in a cold shock. As he slowly rose to his feet, he heard approaching sirens. He felt he had just enough strength left to turn invisible. Taking one last glance at the crater that was once the Nasty Burger restaurant, he slowly walked away invisible. His head bowed in grief. Silently, he vowed he would not let his future come to pass. He would not go with Vlad. Things would be different. He swore it...

As he faded away into the dusky smoke, he never noticed the woman with a beehive watching intently. She had witnessed the entire event...

* * *

 **Author's Note: I love Warehouse 13! It's my all time favorite TV show! Nothing will ever come close, in my opinion. I watched it from day one, all the way to the end. To this day, I watch it religiously on DVD! Every season! So, I thought, why not make a DP crossover? Actually, it was going to be a crossover with Once Upon a Time, but I thought, why not save that for another time? I know it's short, but it's just the start.**

 **A few things: Danny Phantom is 17 in this. I'm tired of writing 14 year old Danny. Just something different, I thought. On the Warehouse side of things: it takes place near the end of season 2; after the episode Vendetta. H.G is part of the team, and won't turn on them. It** **'s headed into an AU, kinda. This is more for fun, and not something I take too seriously, so don't get all bent out of shape if somethings are different. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights to characters, locations, and/or events belong to the respective owners of SyFy, and Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman. The author of this story owns nothing. This is for fun, not money or profit of any kind.**

 **Whew! A longer chapter! I wrote a longer one because I am moving across country in a week and a half, so I can't say how often I will update my stories until I'm settled. Busy, busy! Lot's to do!**

 **Chapter 2: A Nice Place to Live... Or Die**

Pete and Myka stepped off the plane at the small airport. Pete pointed to a billboard as they drove down some of the streets. "Amity Park; A Nice Place to Live," he read aloud. "Wow, that's cozy. Sure doesn't look haunted." Myka was watching the road as they drove. "Of course not," she said. "What were you expecting, Pete? All the houses to be run down, with torn curtains, and a perpetual fog?"

"Still," she continued. "If it's just a small city trying to boost it's tourism, they sure aren't advertising it as 'Most Haunted City in America', though." Pete nodded. "Which means it's an artifact," he said. "It's always an artifact! Why can't it ever be simple! I'm getting some crazy, spooky vibes from this place, ever since we landed."

"You read too many comic-books," Myka said. "And you and Claudia need to stop watching so many horror movies." While she had come to trust Pete's vibes, she assumed this was just his nerves. After they checked into their hotel room, they decided to have a look around town. It looked just like any ordinary small city you'd find in the Midwest.

They stopped in the park to read a local paper, and wait for the inevitable strangeness to ensue, as was the norm for these cases. "Whoa," Myka said. "Pete, look at this." She showed him the front page of the newspaper, which had a big headline that read, **'Yesterday, Local Restaurant, Nasty Burger, Explodes After Most Recent Ghost Attack. 7 People Killed In Massive Fireball.'** The two agents shared a look of sadness and confusion. Most recent Ghost attack?

…...

After reading the rest of the article, the two agents rushed to the scene. It looked more like a crater. The ground was black from the fire, and what was left of the building was barely standing. Fire crews, and police were still swarming and sifting through the rubble. The area was roped off with yellow police tape. Already, people were placing flowers at the site.

Pete sighed. He hated seeing things like this. This must have been the reason for the vibes he had felt. "Whoa," he said. "So, the people that died here were killed by a massive fireball of highly combustible condiments? What a way to go! Imagine it, Mykes. Dying in your favorite fast food joint."

"Hey!" Pete and Myka turned around at the sound of the voice to find a young, dark skinned 17 year old girl. "Show some respect," she said angrily. "The folks who died here were some of my best friends! And my teacher..." She trailed off, as she began to cry. Myka glared at Pete. Pete looked at the girl, guilty. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he apologized. "That was rude of me. Can you tell us about who it was that died here? We work with the government." They showed her their Secret Service badges. "Only if you feel up to it," Myka said. "We don't mean to push. We just want to know what happened here. What's your name?"

The girl wiped her eyes. "No," she said. "It's okay. My name is Valerie. I knew everyone that died here. My teacher, Mr Lancer. Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley were good friends, and in his class, too. And Jack and Maddie Fenton, and their kids, Danny and Jazz. God, I knew them all so well!" She rubbed her forehead.

"I'm not sure why they were all here, last night," she continued. "Mr Lancer must have wanted to meet with the Fentons, probably about Danny's school work. He was starting to slip in his grades. His older sister, Jazz, was here on break from college. No clue why Sam and Tucker were here, though. But them and Danny were practically joined at the hip. They were always together, it seemed." Valerie seemed close to crying, again.

"Oh, God," she whimpered. "Sam wanted to become an author, Tucker wanted to start his own computer business... Poor Danny, he was studying to be an astronaut..." She burst into tears. Myka put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said. Myka couldn't imagine losing any of her friends.

"What caused the explosion?" Pete asked. Valerie likely didn't know, but it couldn't hurt to ask. "I mean, fast food places just don't explode." Valerie looked up, her eyes now filled with anger. "I'll tell you what caused it," she said, her voice full of venom. "It was those no good, filthy, rotten ghosts!" With that, Valerie stood up, and ran off. Pete and Myka shared a worried glance.

"Okay," Pete said. "That was uncomfortable. I guess the people really do think they have a ghost problem." Myka was about to respond, when they saw a long, sleek black limo pull up. Out stepped a tall, well dressed man in his forties, his long, silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. He carried a large bouquet of flowers, his eyes filled with sadness. He gracefully walked over, and placed the flowers in the pile with the others.

"Well," Pete said. "Someone looks sharp today." The pair walked over to the man before he could get back into the car. "Excuse us," Myka said, holding up her badge. "Secret Service. Can we ask you a few questions?" The man sighed. "Of course," he said, sounding tired. "I'm Vlad Masters. I was once good friends with the Fentons. I'm shaken by their loss. What else would you like to know?"

"Whoa, wait a sec," Pete said. "Vlad Masters? As in, one of the richest men on the planet, Vlad Masters?" Masters glared at Pete. "Yes," he replied. "What of it?"

Pete shrugged. "Nothing," he said. "I'm just a little surprised a rich guy like you would be friends with anyone in a small city like this." Vlad scowled. "Not all rich people start out that way, dear boy," he all but growled. "Some of us had to work for our wealth, and come from humble beginnings!" Vlad then sighed, and slouched his shoulders, as if tired.

"Sadly," he continued. "This incident has shown me what a fool I'd been." He took out an old picture from his college days with Jack and Maddie. "Oh, how I wish I could take back all the nasty things I'd said about Jack, over the years... To have my fat, old friend back." Sighing, he put the picture back into his breast pocket. "Now," he said. "Is there anything else? I have a long drive to make back to Wisconsin."

Myka shook her head. "No, thank you," she said. Vlad nodded to them, and got back into his limo. The pair watched the car drive off. "Well," Pete said. "I don't see any artifacts here. Just a really horrible accident." Myka nodded, glumly. "Let's head back to the hotel, and call Artie. Maybe he and Claudia can dig up something for us."

…...

"Yeah," Artie said over the Farnsworth. "I'm reading the report now. What a tragedy. Doesn't look like an artifact, just poor management, leaving those grills on, so close to the condiment containers. But still, it keeps saying the place was damaged in a previous ghost attack. Why don't you see what else you can dig up around town. Ask the locals about the other ghost attacks. Maybe you guys can find a common thread."

"I read that the Fentons were paranormal researchers," Artie continued. "Maybe you could find a way to get into their house, and snoop around. Claudia and I will keep looking for stuff here. So far, nothing artifact-related to ghosts. At least, not in the nature of these so-called attacks on the living."

Artie then hung up abruptly, as he usually did. "Would it kill him to ever say goodbye?" asked Pete. Myka shrugged. "You know Artie," she said. "He's not the best when it comes to manners. Come on, let's get something to eat, then we'll try to find the Fenton home." Pete gasped, in mock shock. "Why, Ms Bering," he said. "I do believe you have read my mind!"

…...

As dusk began to fall, Danny Phantom flew silently and invisibly, high above the city. He was still deep in mourning. He was miserable. He had spent the night in the forest in an old abandoned cabin. He just couldn't bare the thought of spending the night in his old house. He was tempted to leave Amity Park.

After all, everyone thought he was dead. He was slightly pleased by this. Even Vlad thought he was dead. There were no remains left after the intense explosion. Only remnants of DNA, including his. Danny Fenton was believed to be dead, and he must let the world think that he was dead, if he was to never become the raging spirit from his future.

Before he left town, though, he knew he had to shut down the Ghost Portal, once and for all. He couldn't let the ghosts have such easy access to the real world. Gathering his courage, and swallowing his sadness, he flew into his old house. All the lights were off. His once warm, odd, and inviting home was now dark, cold, and way too quiet. No, not quiet. Silent. Absolute Silence. The only noise was from the Ghost Portal in the basement.

Staring at it with mixed feelings, he was about to start the process of shutting it down, when his sensitive hearing picked up something outside the house. Voices...

…...

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Pete asked. The two Warehouse agents were standing outside an old brick building, with an absurd structure on the roof. Myka shot a somewhat disbelieving look to her partner. "No, Pete," she said. "We came to the address listed in the phone book because it wasn't the right place."

Pete stuck out his tongue at Myka. "Still," he said. "The place is creeping me out. I'm getting some scary vibes." They picked the lock, and made their way inside. The lights were out, so, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, they took out their flashlights. "Whoa," Pete said. "This is straight out of Halloween. The original one," he clarified. "Not the crappy Rob Zombie remake."

Myka rolled her eyes. She wasn't afraid. On edge, perhaps. But far from afraid. As she made her way into the kitchen, she heard a door slam shut behind her. Spinning around, she saw the door to the basement had suddenly shut. "Pete," she called, in her signature way. Pete ran in, and said, "What? Did Michael Myers show up?"

"No," she whispered, pulling out her Tesla gun. "But that door just slammed by itself. Which means-"

"It's a ghost? Or a demon? Told you this place was scary." Pete interrupted.

Myka sighed. "No," she said. "It means we aren't the only ones in this house." Pete stepped forward, and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Nodding at Myka, he slammed his shoulder into the door, only to bounce back. "Ow," he winced, sitting down at the kitchen table, rubbing his shoulder. "It's like tackling a wall!" Myka slapped his arm. "Baby," she scolded. She then kicked the door as hard as she could, only to receive the same result.

"Ow," she winced, holding her foot. Pete looked at her with a smug expression. "Who's the baby, now?" he asked. Without warning the room suddenly got very, very cold. So cold, the two could see their breathe. Shuddering, Myka said, "Holy crap! How did it get so cold in here?" Pete blew into his hands. "I don't know," he said. "But in every scary movie I've ever watched, the temperature in the room drops whenever a ghost gets near. That's haunting 101!"

"Enough with the ghosts, Pete!" exclaimed Myka.

" _You should listen to your friend,"_ a disembodied voice whispered in her ear. Jumping, and gasping, she spun around, but saw nothing. "Uh, Pete," she said. "Please tell me you've learned how to suddenly throw your voice." Pete shook his head, and pulled out his gun. "Nope," he said. "I heard it to!" The two partners looked around the room, but saw only their breath.

" _Why are you here?"_ the voice asked, echoing from everywhere. "Secret Service," Myka said, uncertainly. "Come out and show yourself!" The voice only laughed darkly in response. It was a laugh devoid of humor; hollow, and sad. _"Sure,"_ it said. _"So what? So you can shoot first, and ask questions never? It won't work on me."_

"Why not?" Pete asked. Myka glanced at the ceiling, all over, but didn't see any speakers or anything. It was definitely an artifact, or something. "You know," she said. "The owners of this house just died. I doubt they would like you being on their property."

Once again, the voice rang out, this time filled with anger. _"You'd dare lecture me?! You're the trespassers!"_ The room rattled. Pete looked around, more than a little freaked out. "Uh, Mykes," he said. "Maybe we should leave! This thing is getting pretty upset!"

" _Yes!"_ the voice said. _"Listen to your dense friend! Go, now. While I still allow it!"_ Pete looked mildly offended at the statement. "Hey," he said. "I'm not dense!" Myka ignored him, and shouted at the voice, "We're here for the artifact! Just hand it over, and we'll leave!"

The voice was silent for a moment. _"'Artifact'?"_ the voice said, confused. _"What are you talking about?"_

Myka smirked, her confidence growing. "The artifact your using to mimic hauntings," she said. "You're the reason people have been seeing ghosts, aren't you? Well, whatever you're using, seven people died because of it!" Evidently, that was the wrong thing to say, as the house began to shake, and rattle violently.

" _NO!"_ the voice bellowed. _"I TRIED TO SAVE THEM!"_ Pete and Myka gasped, as they saw a faintly glowing spectral figure clad in black and white appear; floating above them. His faint glow lit up the room, slightly, in an unearthly white glow. He looked about seventeen, but he had thick snow-white hair. And his eyes... They glowed an unearthly green. But they were filled with tears, and such... Pain. Sorrow. Loss.

"Don't you understand!?" he pleaded through gritted teeth. "I tried so hard to save them..." Shaking his head, he glared at the two. "But I failed," he whispered. "And now, I'm all alone..."

Myka stared up at the figure. "You don't have to be alone," she said. "Just give us the artifact! We can try and make this right!" The figure tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "What are you using to make yourself... do all of this?" Pete asked. The figured only looked more confused, and a little frustrated. "I'm not using anything!" he shouted. "It's just the way I am!"

"You expect us to believe your just flying, and glowing, under your own power?" Myka asked. The figure crossed his arms. "Whether you believe me or not, it's the truth," he said, pointedly. "Now, you guys need to leave my house." His fists began to glow brighter, now glowing with green flames.

Frowning, Myka said, "Sorry about this." She raised her Tesla, and fired. The electrical blast that would knock a normal person out struck the floating boy, but he didn't even flinch! "Tell me that wasn't your best shot," he said. "Because mine will hurt way more." He blasted them off of their feet with a green ray _out of his hands_! Groaning, Pete and Myka stared up at their opponent. "I've given you my final warning," his voice echoed with finality.

"You know, Pete," Myka said as she and Pete got to their feet. "I'm starting to think this isn't an artifact." Pete wasn't paying attention; he just stared at the floating kid. "That symbol," he half shouted, pointing to the logo on the kids chest. "I've seen it on the internet. You're him, aren't you? The good guy? The hero that keeps this town safe?" The figure nodded, sorrowfully.

"You're kidding," Myka said. "You've read about this guy on the web? And you automatically believe it's real? Super Heroes aren't real!"

"Ah, what was your name?" Pete thought aloud, snapping his fingers. "Inviso-Bill? No, no, no... The Spectre? Uh, The-"

"His name is Danny Phantom," came a familiar voice. Pete, Myka, and the ghost turned their heads to see a woman with glasses and a beehive hair-do standing in the dark archway between the living room and the kitchen; appearing, as if out of thin air. "Mrs Fredric?" Pete and Myka asked in unison.

Mrs. Fredric nodded, her face all business. "Yes," she said. "And he is not affected by any artifact. There are no artifacts in the city, so far as I can tell. I have a... sixth sense about these things. And I can vouch for him. I witnessed his battle with that... dark entity yesterday."

Myka shook her head. "Whoa, whoa whoa," she said. "You mean that Pete and Claudia were right? Ghosts are real? And this... Danny Phantom is some sort of a... a super hero? Is this some kind of a joke?"

Mrs. Fredric cast her gaze on Myka. "Have I _ever_ been known to joke, Agent Bering?" she asked, flatly. Myka shook her head, numbly. Pete started to grin, despite having almost crapped his pants a few moments ago. "Oh, no way," he exclaimed. "Awesome! A real life super hero?" He then glanced at Phantom. "Er, no offense." Phantom shrugged, indifferent. Pete then pointed to Myka. "I believe the expression is, 'I told you so'!"

Myka didn't pay attention. She was still trying to wrap her brain around this. She was the most grounded person on the team. But ghosts and super heroes were real? Smirking, Mrs Fredric walked over and turned the lights in the kitchen on. "Now," she said. "I believe we have some things to discuss."

Danny had never taken his eyes off of the mysterious woman. She had seen the fight? Did she see... his human half? Though he didn't show it, he was nearly panicking inside. "Now," Mrs. Fredric said to Phantom. "Those people that were lost in the explosion. Not all of them died, did they?" Pete and Myka glanced at Phantom, who leveled a glare of his own at Mrs. Fredric.

"The young man, Daniel Fenton," she continued. "He survived the explosion, didn't he? In fact, he's right in this room, isn't he?"

Phantom sighed, as he landed on the ground. The woman was good. And he was to exhausted and saddened to care, anymore. "Yes," he said. " _I_ am Danny Fenton." Without warning, two glowing rings ran the length of body, revealing a normal; albeit tired; young man with jet black hair, and ice blue eyes. Pete and Myka both gaped at the sight. They had seen a lot of weird, strange stuff in their time at the Warehouse, but this took the cake.

"Fascinating," Mrs Fredric said. Myka suddenly gasped again. "Those people in the explosion," she said. "They were your..." Danny bowed his head in sadness, as he sat glumly at the kitchen table. Pete and Myka shared a sad glance. "We are sorry for your loss," Mrs. Fredric said, softly, sitting down across from him.

"I tried so hard," Danny whispered. "I never fought harder in my life. I gave it everything, but in the end, I could save them..." Pete and Myka didn't say anything, not sure they could say anything of comfort. "You were planning on fading away," Mrs. Fredric said. "Starting fresh somewhere else. I saw the look on your face as you walked away from the scene."

Danny nodded. "Yes," he said. "The world thinks Danny Fenton is dead. I'd like to keep it that way. In a way, it's true." Myka shook her head. "But it's not," she said. "You're still here!" Pete tried to smile, encouragingly. "Yeah, man," he said. "Just like Batman! He didn't run away when he lost his parents! He took that pain, and turned it into something awesome!" Myka nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Sorry," Myka said. "He can be a little... blunt, sometimes." Danny nodded. "It's okay," he said. "Not a bad reference, I suppose."

Mrs. Fredric took the ball, as it were. "That is also something I'd like to discuss with you, Danny," she said. "Whoa," Pete said. "Hey, Mrs. F, I had no idea you were a fan of Batman! We should totally-"

"Agent Latimer, please," Mrs. Fredric said, glaring at Pete. Danny chuckled, slightly. "I can offer you a place where you can start over, where you can put your talents to use," she continued. "A place where you can still help make the world a better place. And, no, we aren't with the government. Or the GIW." At the statement, Danny looked up, startled. This woman really did her research.

"Whoa, wait a second," Myka said. "Are you honestly suggesting-?" Mrs. Fredric stared at Myka, who shrunk back. "What kind of place is this?" Danny asked, interested.

Mrs. Fredric smirked, leaning forward. "A place of... Endless wonder."

…...

 **Well, how was it? Dark, I know. Future chapters will be a little less depressing. But I had to establish the state of mind Danny is currently in. Also, I made Vlad a little less evil. I thought the events of Ultimate Enemy would soften Vlad's dark heart; even more-so now that he thinks Danny is dead, too. Also, I don't plan on Danny changing his name. But that will be explained in the next one. Please let me know what you guys and gals think! I love reading your reviews!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Dragonknight-Flameis: Thanks! I'm not sure what the future will hold for Danny and the Warehouse, yet. Everything is the way it's supposed to be. Good ideas, though!**

 **Sharkdude5: Thanks!**

 **newboy: Yes, in Seasons 1 & 2, Claudia is 17. Hence, one of the reasons I made Danny Phantom 17 in this! I love the idea of Claudia/Danny! I usually don't do pairings outside of the canon, but I couldn't help myself with this one! Claudia is just too awesome! That, and 14 year old Danny just wouldn't work with Warehouse 13.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective owners, SyFy and Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman. The author of this story owns nothing; this story is for fun, not money or profit of any kind.**

 **Well, what do you know? I managed to get one last update in the night before my big move! Yay! Hopefully, this will tide everyone over until I get settled.**

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to... Well, You Know the Rest**

Later the same night after the meeting with Danny, Pete and Myka headed home; at Mrs. Fredric's orders. She had said she would inform Artie, as well as the Regents. Needless to say, Artie was... vexed, to say the least. While he welcomed extra help, he was less enthused about having another teenager around. Claudia was 'teen, enough, as it is', in Artie's words. Pete and Myka were still a little shocked, themselves.

After the decision was made for Danny to join, he invited them all down to his parent's lab. He showed them the Ghost Portal, and asked for their help in shutting it down. It really was a multi-person job, and while he could have managed to do it by himself, the extra help meant it got done in half the time; although Mrs Fredric elected to stand aside during the process, claiming she wasn't that scientific of a person. Danny even removed the Ecto-Filtrator, and dismantled the Portal as much as possible.

Mrs. Fredric then went over a few more details with Danny. The location of the Warehouse, and the basics of what they did there. She then said she would come back in the morning with a plane ticket. She asked if he would like to spend the night in a hotel room. Danny declined, saying he would like to stay there once more, and he needed to pack what he wanted to take. She had nodded, understanding. She warned him to pack light; and that the Regents would keep his family home safe and clean, should he ever wish to move back in.

Danny was grateful for this. His home was still his. He hadn't slept well that night, though. Not at all, actually. He roamed his house, from from room to room. He was overwhelmed by emotions. His dark future self had destroyed his life, as promised. But unlike that version of himself, this time he had a small glimmer of hope. He slowly went through and picked out a few mementos of his family.

He chose his sister, Jazz's, beloved stuffed bear she had since she was a little girl. For his parents, he chose a couple of their blueprints and smaller inventions, seeing as how that was what he remembered most fondly of them. He had a spare PDA that belonged to his best friend Tucker, and he had a spare gothic charm bracelet that Sam had unintentionally left at his house one day. It had small silver bats, and skulls dangling off of it, but the most noticeable trinket on it was a small silver version of his stylized DP insignia. Lastly, he chose his favorite picture. The one of himself and his family and Sam and Tucker outside his house. It was taken the day he had gotten his powers.

He packed a duffle bag with clothes, and waited for the sun to rise. He had changed into clean clothes, ditching his trademark white t shirt, (though, he still had it packed in his bag). He wore a simple, long sleeved black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a dark blue t shirt. Over that, he wore a black trench coat that Sam had once bought for him. It went to just above his knees. It wasn't 'goth', surprisingly. It was just a nice, black jacket. Despite her dislike for fancy things, she did have good taste, plus, she was rich, so she could afford anything she had wanted. He wore black jeans, and got rid of his red tennis shoes, deciding they were too worn out, (and stinky!), and wore the spare pair of black tennis shoes from the back of his closet. He usually never wore this much black, as that was Sam's thing, but he decided it suited his present mood. He was in mourning, after all.

Around 8:00 AM, Danny was waiting in the living room with his bag, lost in his misery and memories. He then heard a knock at the door. He opened the door, and saw a large man holding an envelope. He handed it to Danny, and left. Danny was a little weirded out. He opened the envelope, and found a plane ticket and a piece of paper with the exact coordinates of the Warehouse. No address? Odd. Taking one last glace around, he picked up his bag, and turned into Phantom, and headed to the airport, invisible.

…...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What? We're getting a new member to the team?" Claudia asked. It had been late in the night by the time Pete and Myka had returned, so this was news to her. Leena and H.G. were equally surprised. Everyone was gathered at the B&B for breakfast. Artie rubbed the sides of his head at the barrage of noise of overlapping voices. "Who is it? I mean, isn't this a little sudden?" Leena asked. H.G. looked thoughtful. "It might be interesting, having someone new around here," she commented. "When do they arrive?"

" _ENOUGH!"_ Artie yelled. Everyone shut their mouths. "Now," he said, irritably. "Mrs. Fredric was very vague, as usual. All she said was that he would be coming sometime today. As for who it is, his name is Danny Fenton. He's seventeen, just like Claudia. He just lost his entire family and best friends. Also..." he trailed off, before scoffing in disbelief.

Pete picked up for Artie, more excited. "He's a superhero," he said. Everyone except for Myka and Artie looked at Pete like he was insane. "Come again?" H.G. asked, the term 'superhero' eluding her. Pete pointed at her. "That's what she said," he joked. Myka slapped his arm. "Pete, focus."

"Alright, alright," Pete said. "Yeah! I mean, the kid can _fly_! And, he can shoot these green beams out of his hands, and turn invisible, and stuff! He's like, I don't know, got ghost powers, or something." Leena frowned in confusion. "Ghost?" Artie shrugged at her confusion. "That's what Mrs. Fredric told me," he sighed. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it, myself," Myka admitted.

"Yeah, isn't cool?" Pete grinned. "Wanna know his heroic alter-ego's name? Danny Phantom!" Claudia raised her eyebrows. "Huh," she muttered. "The name is so similar to his real name, that no one would suspect him. Smooth." Pete nodded, still not believing he had met a real superhero. "I know, right?" he said. "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if he was part of some secret team of superheroes, like the Justice League or the Avengers?" Artie sighed. As if one teen without powers wasn't enough...

H.G. looked slightly disturbed at the mention of ghosts. "So... let me get this straight. Ghosts are.. real?" she asked in her cultured British accent. "I thought they were myth; silly superstition. That there was no scientific bases for the phenomenon." Artie threw his hands in the air, giving up. "So did I! But, heh, evidently, ghosts and superheroes exist! What's next? Godzilla turning out to be real?"

"But, we can wrap our heads around it later," he continued. "Regardless of what he is, he's just been through a traumatic experience. Let's not overwhelm him with questions when he gets here. Let's just go about our day, as we normally would. Uh, Leena? You might need to get a room ready for him."

…...

The plane carrying Danny landed at a tiny airfield in a small town called Featherhead, South Dakota. He didn't see anyone waiting for him. Danny huffed. He glanced down at the paper with the coordinates for the Warehouse. It was seven miles outside of a nearby town called 'Univille', in the Badlands. Sighing, Danny silently thanked God for the GPS on his phone. Turning up the collar on his coat, he headed for the bathroom, duffle bag in hand, and turned into his Phantom form. Invisibly, he flew out of the airport.

…...

After flying for almost half an hour, following the directions on his GPS, Danny looked down to see a large, rusty building embedded in the side of a mountain. ' _Must be the place,'_ he thought. He landed softly outside of the building, and transformed back into Fenton. Danny stared at the building for several moments, wondering when the "endless wonder" would begin. The Warehouse looked beat to Hell, and the area around it was desolate. Then again, he was in the Badlands of South Dakota.

Danny then heard a faint whistling coming from behind him, overhead. Without even turning his head, he reached behind, and caught the oncoming object with one hand. Bringing the object around, he noticed it was a beaten up football. Wait, a football? From the sky? He hadn't seen any football fields near here when he flew over. "Whoa, nice catch, dude," came a voice behind him. "Never seen anyone catch that thing before, let alone without looking."

Danny slowly turned around to see someone wearing an over-sized straw hat, goggles, and what looked like some kind of re-breather mask, holding a strange, pole-like contraption. Whoever it was, it was a female, that much Danny could tell, and it was too short for Myka. The two stared at one another for a long moment, Danny's ice-blue eyes intently staring, as if attempting to dissect her. "And you would be?" he eventually asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah," the mystery girl said. She pulled off her hat, goggles, and mouth breather. "Sorry, it was my turn to, uh, fix the fish." Danny raised an eyebrow at the statement. The girl looked about his age, with red hair that framed her face and fell just below her jaw line, with a green stripe running along the right side. She wore a tight, purple shirt, with a short black denim vest, covered in various buttons and pins, tight jeans, and red sneakers. On her waist hung a strange tool belt, with things that shouldn't be in a tool belt, like a snow globe. Danny had to admit, she was hot.

She handed Danny her pole and hat in exchange for the football. "Did you throw that thing at me?" Danny asked. "No," she replied. "It takes awhile to come back around." She then tossed the thing like a pro, but what surprised Danny the most was the fact that the ball just... kept going. And going. Straight up, and out of sight. Danny eyed the girl, suspiciously. Either that was no ordinary football, or she had Superman-level strength.

Claudia turned back who she assumed was the new guy, given the fact that he had a duffle bag on his shoulder. She tried to ignore the faint flutter in her stomach when those icy blue eyes stared into her. And that thick, black hair... Shaking off those kind of thoughts, she took her equipment back from Danny. "So, how did you get here?" she asked. "I don't see a car anywhere."

"I flew," Danny replied, honestly. Claudia glanced at Danny. "Oh, right," she said. "Super powers. How does that work?" Danny sighed. "Well, it's complicated. I take it you work here, too, huh? Mrs. Fredric didn't really say who else worked here, aside from Pete and Myka." Claudia smirked. "Yup," she said, giving the Star Trek Vulcan salute. "Claudia Donovan, resident Warehouse tech-guru, and all around bad-ass."

"Danny Fenton. Uh, new guy, and, uh, expert on the supernatural," he awkwardly introduced himself. Claudia grinned. "And bad-ass, ghostly superhero, from what I hear," she said. Danny chuckled softly, and rolled his eyes. "Well, ghostly, yeah," he said sadly. "Not so sure about the second part, anymore." Claudia gave him a sad smile. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Danny grunted, as the two headed for the entrance. As they entered, they down through a long, white tunnel-like hallway. Danny noticed strange, slim, glass pillars lining the hallway every few feet, labeled with the word 'Danger'. "Don't touch the bombs," Claudia stated, not looking back. Danny looked at her, bewildered. ' _Bombs?'_ he thought.

They reached the end of the tunnel, and Claudia handed Danny her hat, and long pole contraption. She bent down, and let her eye be scanned by a small box next to the door. Danny heard a large locking mechanism retract, and the door opened. Claudia took her things back from Danny, and stepped into the door, Danny right behind. He took in the large room. It had a surprisingly comfortable air to it.

The room was very steam-punk, with a coppery brown tone to the walls and floors. There were rugs on the floors, and file cabinets and papers strewn upon the various tables. A large bookshelf lined one wall, with various trinkets sitting on top. A circular staircase led up to another floor above, and a kitchenette was in the corner. A large window with blinds looking out into the Warehouse. In front of the window sat a desk with two computer monitors that were also steam-punked. A piano keyboard sat next to the desk.

Sitting at the desk was a slightly over weight man with messy, curly graying hair, a goatee, and small oval glasses. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Danny and Claudia were in the room with him; his attention wrapped on the scrolling screen in front of him. Claudia set her things down, and rolled her eyes. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. "Artie." Artie waved his hand. "Yeah, your back," he muttered, not paying attention. "Did you fix the fish?"

Claudia groaned. Danny looked on, slightly amused. "Yes, Artie," she said. "I've also lost an arm, and I'm bleeding terribly." Artie nodded, absent mindedly. "Oh, for pickles' sake. Earth to Artie! We have company!" Artie jumped, and spun around in his chair. "Oh, God, sorry," he apologized. "Um, Artie Nielsen." He walked over to Danny, and shook his hand, noting how cold his hand was. "Mrs. Fredric told me you were coming. I'm sorry about what happened." He then walked back over to his desk, and picked up a plate of fresh cookies. "Oatmeal scotchie?"

Danny nodded. "Thanks," he said, taking a cookie. "Speaking of Mrs. Fredric, where is she?" Artie shrugged. "She shows up whenever she wants," he replied. Danny nodded, looking around. "So, what is this place exactly?" he asked. Artie chuckled, softly. "Well," he said. "You see, we, here at the Warehouse, are responsible for collecting and storing dangerous artifacts from around the world. Our job is to find whatever is threatening to ruin the world's day, and snag it, bag it, and tag it."

"Huh," Danny said. "So, these artifacts, are, what, magic?" Artie waved his hand in a so-so motion. "Eh... not really. You see," he said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder, leading him to the balcony. "Certain moments in time, in moments of extreme emotion, or if someone has a special connection to an object, it can... you know, uh, well, it's kind of hard to explain."

Danny shook his head. "No, I kind of get it," he said. "These objects are given a sort of life of their own, in a matter of speaking. But even if they do something good, there must be a downside if they have to be locked up." Artie nodded, surprised. "Yeah. Yeah, that's one way to look at it. Huh, you caught on to this more quickly than a lot of other people have in the past." They walked out onto the balcony. "Mr. Fenton," Artie said, gesturing grandly to the Warehouse. "Welcome, to Warehouse 13."

Danny was struck by the sheer size of the Warehouse. It seemed to go on for miles. Row after row after row of shelving with crates and items of all shapes and sizes. There was even a pyramid like the ones from Egypt! And a massive maritime cargo ship hung from the ceiling. The whole place was bathed in a slight amber glow. "Wow," he whispered in awe, his momentary sadness forgotten.

"Officially, this place is K39, triple Z, on the North American grid," Artie said. "But, I've always thought of it as 'America's Attic'. I'm thrilled you're on the team."

Claudia joined them on the balcony. "Aw," she teased. "Artie loves to be all dramatic. Honestly, I think something like 'Earth's Junk Drawer' sounds cooler." She walked over, leaning on the balcony ledge. "So, newbie. Want to take the tour? Speaking of, Artie, where are the others?" Artie frowned at her. "Out on the floor, doing their jobs," he replied, walking back into his office. "Go, give him the tour. Show him around. But don't touch anything!"

…...

Danny had left his bag in Artie's office, and he and Claudia were walking among the stacks. Claudia was giving Danny a history lesson on the Warehouse, with some Claudia flare. "So, the first Warehouse was started by Alexander the Great, _way_ back in 336 BC, back when Artie was in kindergarten," she said. Danny smiled, sadly. In some ways, Claudia was like Sam. Very individualistic and creative. In other ways, she was like Tucker, in the way she talked so passionately about technology.

An odd, sparking noise echoed down an aisle as they walked past. They looked down the aisle, and saw a large ball of electricity bouncing off the shelves! "Whoa! Lightning ball! Look out!" Claudia, grabbed Danny, and shoved him to the ground, and the ball of electicity bounced over head, and fizzled out. Claudia sighed in relief. "The inventory sometimes kicks up some mondo static, and, uhh..." she trailed off, realizing she was laying on top of Danny! The two blushed, their faces only inches apart. Claudia then cleared her throat, and they awkwardly stood up.

"Sorry about that," she muttered. "Oh, uh, yeah, no problem. Static, yeah," Danny replied, quietly. They both rubbed the back of their necks. "Um, shall we continue?" Claudia asked. Danny nodded. "Lead the way," Danny chuckled, nervously. They continued walking down the nearly endless stacks of artifacts. Claudia explained about how they neutralized artifacts with the strange purple goo, before Leena and Artie found the right place to store it in the Warehouse.

They turned a corner to find a tall woman with long black hair. She had a clipboard in hand, taking stock of the shelves. She looked up to see them, and smiled. "Well, hello, there," she said in her elegant British accent. "You must be our newest member." She held out her hand. "My name is Helena, but everyone calls me 'H.G.'" Danny shook her hand. "Oh, my! You are dreadfully cold."

Danny shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, sorry about that," he said. "Danny Fenton; nice to meet you. If you don't mind, why do they call you H.G.?" Helena smiled, coyly. "Not at all. My full name is Helena Georgia Wells." Danny chuckled. "So," he said. "They call you that because of the author, H.G. Wells. Funny." H.G. grinned at Claudia. "Dude," Claudia said. "She _is_ H.G. Wells. The genuine article." Danny looked at her confused, and then back at Helena, then back at Claudia. "Uh... What?"

Helena nodded. "It's true," she said. "A long, painful story, but the short version is, well, let's just say the Warehouse from my time, Warehouse 12, was involved. And here I am, a woman out of time." Danny was flabbergasted for a moment. He then nodded, after a moment of letting the information sink in. "I know the feeling," he said, sadly. Helena was not expecting that reply, but for some reason... she believed him.

"Pete, be careful!" came a shout from several stacks down. The three glanced down toward the shout. "Ah, Pete is at it again," Helena commented. Claudia glanced at H.G. "Tesla target practice?" H.G. nodded. Claudia grabbed Danny's arm. "Come on, newbie. You'll love this," she said, dragging him towards the open space where Pete was aiming his Tesla pistol at a large coil, that looked like one of those electric balls at museums that made your hair stand on end.

Pete smiled triumphantly, as he pulled the trigger, sending a stream of electricity towards he over-sized target. "Ha-HA! See that, Myka? Told ya I wouldn't miss!" Myka looked unimpressed. "Well, gee, that is surprising," she said, mockingly tilting her head to the side. "Especially given the fact that you're a trained marksman, Mr. Ex-Marine." They then noticed Claudia standing with Danny.

"Hey, he's here," Pete said. "So, how was the trip?" Danny shrugged. "No complaints," he replied. Danny then looked over at the large Tesla Coil. "So, target practice, huh?" Pete nodded, grinning. "Yup, this is a Tesla," he said, showing Danny his steam-punk gun. "Think of it as a tazer gun, but much cooler." He then spun around, firing at the coil. Claudia gave mock applause. "Ah, these are so much better, since Claudia made it so they don't have to be charged after every shot," Pete commented.

"I must say, excellent work on that, Claudia," Helena commented. Claudia bowed dramatically. "Odd, how the Tesla didn't effect you, Danny," Myka commented. Claudia and H.G. looked surprised. They looked at Danny. "Didn't effect you?" Claudia asked. Danny shrugged. "Nope," he said. "I felt it, but it didn't hurt. I assumed it was a non-lethal weapon, and, besides, it'll take way more than that to take me down."

"Do tell," Helena said, intrigued. "Hey," Pete suddenly said. "Why not show us some of your powers? Claudia and H.G. haven't gotten to see you in action." Myka slapped Pete on the arm. "Pete, that's rude," she scolded. Danny shrugged. "Nah, it's okay," he said, smiling. "I suppose you guys will have to get used to it sooner, or later." Honestly, Danny was feeling a little more at ease. He felt... safe here, somehow. Everyone seemed pretty cool. He already knew Pete and Myka, kind of. Claudia seemed cool. Helena was kind of mysterious; he wanted to talk to her more. After all, she had apparently written some of the greatest books of all time. Artie seemed perpetually on edge, but Danny could tell he had made an effort to be nice. And the energy coming off the artifacts was actually kinda soothing.

"So, what do you guys want to see first?" he asked. "Well," Helena said. "Pete said you could 'fly', somehow." Danny grinned. Flying always was his favorite power. He levitated off the ground a few feet. Helena and Claudia's eyes widened at the sight. Pete grinned, and Myka still looked somewhat uncomfortable. Danny remained in the air and crossed his legs, indian style, and grinned. "Whoa, dude," Claudia said. Helena frowned.

"I'm curious," she asked, the scientist in her taking over. "Do you know how that works? Is there some sort of gravity defying energy at work?" Danny shrugged. "Honestly, I still don't know," he admitted. "But it's easy for me, it's like breathing or blinking to me. What next?"

Pete snapped his fingers. "Can you do that thing where you change into your costume?" he asked. Danny frowned. "It's not a costume," he said. Two glowing white rings appeared at his waist, and traveled the length of his body. His jet black hair turned whiter than snow, and his eyes glowed a supernatural green. Oddly, his eyebrows remained black. His clothes were replaced by a sleek, black outfit, with white gloves, boots, belt and collar. On his chest was his trademark stylized D/P logo.

Everyone took a step back at the sudden transformation. Helena was intrigued even more, while Claudia stared, wide eyed. "And for my next trick?" Danny asked, his voice echoing, and his trademark smirk on is face. Myka raised an eyebrow. "You were invisible, too," she said. Suddenly, Danny vanished from sight. Everyone blinked.

" _Now you see me, now you don't,"_ Danny's disembodied voice echoed. He then reappeared in the same place, and crossed his arms. "Can you do anything else?" Claudia asked. Danny grinned at her, and phased through the floor, intangible, and rose up behind the group. "Ah-ho, man, that's cool," Pete said, like a kid in a candy store. He waved out his arm, his hand passing clean through Danny. "That is awesome!" Claudia said, doing the same thing. "All ghosts have those three basic powers," Danny explained. "Any other abilities depend on the ghost."

He then flew overhead, and landed back in his original spot. "So, you got your powers, and decided to fight for truth, justice, and the American way. Nice," Pete said, offering Danny a high-five, which Danny returned. "How did you get these... unusual abilities" Helena asked.

"Lab accident," Danny explained. Myka looked slightly skeptical. "How very... comic-book," she said, dryly. Danny scowled, darkly. "It's the truth! You saw my p-" he voice caught in his throat, and he coughed to clear it. "My parents lab." Pete noticed Danny's mood change, and decided to change the subject.

"So, Danny," he said. "How are you liking the Warehouse, so far?" Danny took a deep breath, and changed back into Fenton. "Pretty cool," he said. "It'll take some getting used to, but I like it, so far." He glanced around, and noticed something. "Does it always smell like apples in here?" he asked. Helena smiled, and leaned in, slightly. "That means the Warehouse likes you," she whispered.

…...

Shortly, they all made their way back to Artie's office. Artie told them to take the rest of the day off, and that he would see them in the morning. They made their way back to the B&B, where Leena introduced herself, and showed Danny to his new room. As the two made their way upstairs, Helena turned to Claudia. "Quite a handsome and mysterious young man, isn't he?" she smirked.

"Oh, uh, hm, really? I hadn't noticed," Claudia stuttered. She quickly left the room, leaving H.G., Pete and Myka. Pete flopped down on the couch. "Well, that was cool," he said. "We've got our own supernatural superhero living under the same roof! Oh, damn, I forgot to ask if he had any arch enemies!"

Myka sighed. "Don't worry, Pete," she said. "You'll have plenty of time to talk comic-books." Helena frowned slightly. "Myka, are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Myka said. "I guess I'm just a little, I don't know... uncomfortable with the idea of a ghost living here." Pete and H.G. glanced at one another. "Hey," Pete said. "I thought you weren't afraid of ghosts?"

Helena nodded in agreement. "Yes," she said. "I admit, I was skeptical, at first, but the boys seems very nice, despite his unusual abilities. He's also just been through a terrible tragedy." Myka nodded. "I guess you're right," she said. "I guess I just haven't adjusted to fact that, you know, there are people in the world with powers that aren't artifact-related. And the fact that apparently ghosts exist."

…...

Later, Danny was alone in his new room. It was cozy, and small, with his own bathroom. Leena seemed nice enough. Danny sighed, as he took off his coat, and sat at the edge of his bed. He had unpacked his bag, placing the photo he had taken with him beside the bed. Now that he was alone, he suddenly felt the over-whelming sadness that had eluded him while he was at the Warehouse grip him once more.

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and silently cried. He was alone, now. No family or his best friends beside him. But, there was a bright spot on his horizon, now. He wasn't with Vlad, so now there was no chance of him turning into his dark, evil version of himself. Taking solace in this, he felt slightly better. Myka had been right. The road ahead would not be easy, but he was still here. He could still help people, and better himself. His family and friends wouldn't want him to wallow in his misery. That was his downfall in the previous timeline.

Taking a deep breath, he wiped his eyes, stood up, and walked out of the room. He decided to get to know his new friends better. After all, he had just joined a group of people who worked at a mysterious Warehouse that housed weird, dangerous, supernatural... things. He silently walked down the stairs, and listened to the others in the next room. They were all talking and laughing about different things. They really were like an odd family. Smiling slightly, Danny joined them, and in the back of his mind, he somehow knew everything was the way it was supposed to be.

…...

 **Well, how was it? I know there wasn't much action, but Danny had to be introduced to everyone, and get used to the Warehouse. Anyway, let me know what you guys and gals think!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Sharkdude5: Thanks!**

 **Eadane: Thank you! I loke the idea of Danny and Claudia, too!**

 **Matt: Clanny, huh? Not bad. Ship names are not my strong suit.**

 **Atom king: Wow, a lot of questions! No, Dan won't be coming back. Yeah, the Warehouse gang is like one big family, so that extends to Danny, too. Not sure, yet, about which episodes. Stay tuned on that front. Not sure about Dani appearing. Maybe!**

 **princessbinas: I replied to your review in a PM, didn't I? Well, if you have any Warehouse 13 related questions, send them my way! I'm a walking Warehouse 13 encyclopedia!**

 **Neo: Yes! Me, too! Thanks!**

 **marco2o: Well, here you go! Thanks! Hope I didn't disappoint! Sorry, in advance, if I did!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective owners of SyFy and Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman. The author owns nothing; this story is for fun, not money or profit of any kind.**

 **Good to be back! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Chapter 4: The Joys of Manual Labor...**

The following morning, Danny was still tired, still haunted, but he felt a renewed sense of hope. After he got up, he took a shower. Standing in front of his bathroom mirror, he wiped off the steam and stared at his reflection. He wiped his damp hair out of his eyes and sighed. Rubbing his jaw, he decided he disliked the stubble that grew there. It didn't suit him, and looked strange in his Phantom form; being all white. He chuckled as the realization clicked at how funny it was that his eyebrows remained black, while every other hair on his body turned snow white.

As he shaved, his thoughts drifted to the previous night. After dinner, everyone went to do their own thing. Artie went back to the Warehouse. Evidently, he lived there. According to the others, Artie's room was located right above his office. Leena went about her chores of cleaning the B&B for the night. Pete explained, before leaving to get ice cream, that only the agents of the Warehouse lived there, and anyone passing by on the road would simply be told there was no more rooms open. The residents of the nearby tiny town of Univille thought that the Warehouse was a IRS Warehouse, and that the records of everyone's taxes ever collected were kept there. Unfortunately, this meant that everyone in Univlle thought that the Warehouse agents were IRS agents.

Myka sat on the couch reading a book, and Helena sat beside her watching TV, still attempting to fathom modern popular culture. Claudia went up to her room, and Danny could hear her strumming her guitar. Danny didn't fool himself; he could sense they were all still a little tense with someone new under the roof. After helping Leena with the dishes, (he had insisted), Danny sat out on one of the chairs in the little alcove for some time, staring at the stars. He lost track of time, and eventually, everyone had gone to bed.

Everyone except Leena. She walked up quietly behind him, with a tray containing a kettle of tea and two cups. "I thought maybe some tea might help you relax," she said kindly. She set the tray on the small table between the two lounge chairs. "Thanks," Danny said quietly. He normally wasn't a tea drinker, but he didn't want to be rude. "Don't worry, it's just green tea; decaf, too," she reassured him, as if sensing his thoughts. She stared intently at him as he watched the heavens.

"Reading my aura?" Danny asked slyly, startling Leena. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude," she said. Danny shook his head. "It's fine," he said, smiling softly. "I can do the same thing." Leena stared at him a moment more before changing the subject. "I can't imagine what your going through," she said. "I'm so sorry." Danny shrugged. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said.

Pouring the tea, Leena watched him sadly. "What's it like?" she asked suddenly. Danny cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked in return, not sure he heard her correctly.

"Flying," she clarified. "The others were saying you can fly. What's it like?" Danny chuckled at her question. "It's amazing," he said wistfully. "I can't put it into words, really. It feels like being free. Absolutely free. It's really peaceful, actually." Looking back to the sky, he continued, "Whenever I fly, it feels like nothing matters; like there is nothing to worry about in the world."

Leena smiled, glad she got Danny to open up a little; but she didn't want to push him. If and when Danny wanted to talk about what happened, it should be on his own time. The two sat drinking their tea in silence for some time. Soon, Leena decided to give Danny some space, and went to bed. Danny sat alone for a few moments, contemplating going out for a fly. His discussion with Leena about the subject made him want to, but he didn't know the area well enough and didn't want to risk getting lost. Sighing, he decided he had nothing left to do but go to bed. And pray his nightmares wouldn't haunt him too badly...

As Danny wiped the remaining shaving cream off his face, he was brought back to reality by a knock at his door. Thankful he already put his pants on, Danny rushed to see who it was. He pulled open the door to see Claudia standing there. "Hey...," she trailed off as she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She noticed how toned and defined he was. But more than that, she noticed his old scars. He looked like he had been through a war.

"Hey," Danny replied, wondering if that was all she was going to say. His voice brought her back to the real world, and she shook her head. "Er, yeah," she stammered. "Artie's going to be here shortly, we usually have a meeting thing in the morning if he has a new case, or if he just wants to grumble." Danny nodded, "Okay," he said. "I'll be down in five."

Claudia nodded, awkwardly. "Alright, yeah, cool, cool," she said, her words failing her. In the back of her mind, she was kicking herself. Why was she so awkward around the new guy? Sure, he was her age, and had rad powers, and was kinda cute... Shaking her head again, she jutted her thumb at the stairs, and said, "I'm just gonna... Ya know... head down. Get some breakfast." With that, she had headed down the hall before Danny could answer.

Danny stared at her as she headed down the hall, slightly confused himself. ' _What was her problem?'_ he thought. _'Was it something I said?'_ Shrugging it off, he went back inside his room and finished getting dressed. Shortly, Danny had headed down the stairs and sat down at the table with everyone. Within minutes, Artie came through the front door, flustered as usual. "Okay, guys," he said, not wasting time.

After giving Pete, Myka, and Helena their assignment; which involved a seriously messed up artifact that flipped entire trees upside down; Artie turned to Claudia and Danny. "And you two," he said. Claudia held up her hands, interrupting him. "Let me guess," she said. "Inventory. Again."

"No," Artie said, surprising her.

"You mean I finally get an assignment of my own, finally?" she asked, hope in her voice.

"No, better," Artie said replied. Claudia looked slightly confused by the statement. "You and Danny are going to clean the Warehouse." Claudia's face drooped in abject horror. Danny chuckled at her reaction. Normally, he would have a similar reaction to any kind of manual labor that didn't involve fighting ghosts, but he was actually looking forward to being in the Warehouse again.

…...

Later, Danny and Claudia were down on the Warehouse floor sweeping. "When is Artie going to stop treating me like a child?" Claudia asked. Danny shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "He's just trying to protect you, I think. Being in the field seems kinda dangerous. Maybe he just doesn't think you have enough experience?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Well, he can't protect me forever," she muttered, sweeping harder out of frustration. "How can I get any experience with artifacts if I'm never out in the field?"

"Your getting plenty of experience with artifacts in the Warehouse," came Artie's voice from behind them. He was walking towards them carrying a large mop and pulling a large bucket of water on wheels. "And the last time I checked, there aren't any government agents out in the field on their own that are seventeen."

He handed Danny the mop and sighed. "You can fly, right?" he asked. Danny nodded. "Good. I need you to swab the deck."

Glancing between the mop and Artie, Danny asked. "Um... You want me to mop the Warehouse floor?"

"No," Artie clarified. He pointed above their heads at the massive cargo ship hanging from the ceiling. "I need you to literally swab the deck of that ship. It hasn't been cleaned in years. And the cherry picker won't go up that high, anymore."

Danny stared up at the massive ship. "How did that even get hung up there?" he asked. Artie chuckled. "You know," he said. "I'm not even sure. It was here before I started." Shrugging, Danny changed into his Phantom form. Grabbing the bucket of water, he flew up to the ship.

…...

Later, when Danny was finished swabbing the deck, he flew back down to the floor, only to be greeted by a rather grimy Claudia. Danny was similarly filthy. Danny rubbed his chin for a moment. "I can help with that," he said, gesturing to them both. "What?" Claudia asked. Danny turned intangible, and all of the dirt and grime fell off of him to the ground, leaving him clean.

"Whoa, that is seriously cool!" Claudia exclaimed. "Do me! Uh, er.. Um, I mean, you know, could you get all the crud off of me?" Danny smirked, and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her intangible, as well. Once she was clean, Danny removed his hand, and she became tangible once more. "Well, that's useful," she commented. She glanced down to see all the muck and dirt that was once on them now covering the floor.

"Great," she said in irritation. Danny held up his finger. "Not to worry," Danny said. Gesturing for her to step back, he turned the floor intangible, causing the dirt to sink through, leaving the floor clean once more. "Easy as that," he said.

Suddenly, Danny gasped, a chill running up his spine. A blue mist escaped his mouth, and Danny glanced around. "What was that?" Claudia asked. Danny continued to look around, suspiciously. "My ghost sense," he explained. "It goes off when there is another ghost nearby."

Claudia looked around, as well. "Huh," she said. "I wouldn't be surprised. This place is so huge and old, it's probably crawling with the ghosts of agents who got lost." Danny glanced at Claudia, not certain if she was joking or not. As if on cue, a large clatter came from several aisles down. The pair rushed down to see what had fallen over. After all, artifacts don't just fall off the shelves without something pushing them. Or someone.

They found several old trinkets; including an old umbrella, a lamp, and an old stool; seemingly dumped on the floor. "Um, those were supposed to be inside a crate," Claudia said. "But, I don't see the crate anywhere." Claudia's Farnsworth chirped, suddenly. She answered it and saw Artie's face on the small black and white screen. "Claudia, what happened?" Artie asked, accusingly. "The sensors went off in the aisle you two are in."

"Don't look at us, dude," Claudia said. "We heard the crash, and came to see what happened! A crate is missing, and all the junk is on the ground." She turned her Farnsworth around to show Artie the mess on the floor. "Did you say the crate is _missing_?" Artie asked, not sure if he heard her. Claudia sighed as she turned the device back to her, "Yeah, you heard-"

" _BEWARE!"_

Artie leaned forward into his own Farnsworth. "What was that?" he asked. Danny groaned and face-palmed. "Oh, of course," he muttered. Claudia took a step back as the wooden crate re-appeared above them, floating in mid-air. A short, pudgy blue man in overalls appeared floating next to the crate. "It is I, the Box Ghost!" the ghost exclaimed.

Danny flew up to meet the annoyance. "What do you want, and how did you get here, Boxy?" he demanded, grabbing Box Ghost by the collar. "Shouldn't you be on a date with the Lunch Lady, or something?" Box Ghost chuckled, "I am the Box Ghost! And I have found this majestic Warehouse, FULL of beautiful boxes! And once I empty them of their worthless junk, they will all be mine!"

Before Danny could reply, the large crate slammed into Danny, knocking him through another row of shelves. "Danny!" called Claudia. "What is happening down there?!" Artie demanded hearing the crash. Claudia swung her Farnsworth around to show Artie. "Some blue guy calling himself the Box Ghost is wrecking the place!"

Box Ghost was laughing at seemingly defeating his foe. "Claudia, listen to me," Artie said. "That much negative energy will make the Warehouse do bad things! Those artifacts could go off, and God knows what will happen!" A green energy beam shot out from the pile of wreckage Danny was trapped under, hitting the blue ghost square in the face. Phantom flew out from the pile, holding a strange thermos. "Say goodnight, annoyance!" Phantom shouted, smirking.

He pulled off the cap, and aimed the device at the Box Ghost, shooting a blue and white beam. The beam struck the Box Ghost, and quickly sucked him inside. Sighing, Danny put the cap back on the thermos, and changed back to his human form. "What is that?" Claudia asked.

"This is the Fenton Thermos," Danny explained. "It traps ghosts."

"A thermos," Claudia repeated. "Real Ghost-Buster tech, huh?"

Danny chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "My parents were brilliant, but a little odd and eccentric." He clipped the thermos back on his belt. "Huh," Claudia said. "You know, when I saw that on your belt this morning, I just thought you took your soup or coffee really seriously."

"Yeah, maybe the two of you should take cleaning up those artifacts really seriously," Artie said over the Farnsworth. "I'll be down there shortly to help you guys. As a matter of fact, don't touch anything until I get there! I don't want either of you two getting effected by anything, and I'm not certain what was all on those shelves."

...

After Artie had gotten down to the floor, he had given Danny a pair of purple gloves, which allowed the agents of the Warehouse to handle artifacts without being effected by them, or 'whammied' as Claudia called it. Eventually, the trio managed to repair the shelves, and the artifacts were put back in their places. Artie said he would have Leena come down to make sure the artifacts were in their proper places.

Artie had also informed them that Pete, Myka, and H.G. had managed to find the artifact, without any problems for once, (which must have been a first for the Warehouse), and the trio were headed back. Artie glanced over at another shelf that had been slightly damaged and sighed. "You know what," he said rubbing his forehead. "Let's just worry about that tomorrow."

"Fine by me," Claudia said, wiping her brow. Turning to Danny, she gestured to the Fenton Thermos on his belt. "So, what are you planning to do with our fat blue friend?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, yet," he admitted. "My parent's ghost portal is dismantled, so I don't have any real access to the Ghost Zone, right now. I guess he'll just have to stay in the Thermos for a little while until I figure something out. It's a little mean and cramped in there, but I can't think of anything else."

"As long as it- he- whatever, stays put, and can't get loose, I don't care how mean or cramped it is," Artie groused. Claudia gave a thoughtful nod. "I guess it couldn't be any worse than being bronzed," she said. Danny quirked an eyebrow at the statement. He hadn't finished reading the manual, yet, so he was still a little lost with everything in the Warehouse. "Bronzed?" he asked.

"Yeah, we don't just put bad guys in the slammer," Claudia explained. "If they're really bad, I mean like Hitler-bad, we put them in bronze, and turn them into statues."

"It's a non-lethal form of imprisonment," Artie explained, putting away his tools back in his bag. "We don't execute prisoners. We cryogenically flash freeze the person, and preserve them in bronze. They're still alive, but in a state of suspended animation."

"That's a little disturbing," Danny commented.

"Believe me, that's not the creepy part," Claudia said. "The creepy part is that they're still awake inside. They're basically prisoners in their own bodies forever." Danny shivered at the thought of that. Not a nice way to spend eternity. "If you want to go into more lurid detail on the subject, ask H.G.," Artie commented, picking up his bag. "She's something of an expert on the subject."

The three began to head back to Artie's office, with Claudia bugging Artie about this or that. Danny was walking behind them when his ghost sense went off yet again. He froze, and glanced around. He thought he caught something out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't see anything when he turned to look. Narrowing his eyes, he caught up to Artie and Claudia, who were still arguing. Danny didn't sense anything more, and just attributed the feeling to the Box Ghost in the Thermos.

Never the less, he still was going to keep an eye out from now on. Like Claudia had said, the Warehouse might be crawling with ghosts. And if the Box Ghost had managed to find the Warehouse, who knows who else might decide to show up.

As the three agents headed back to the office, they never realized they were being watched from a distance. The silent figure floated just above the ground, invisible, silently pondering dark thoughts. The new agent, no older than Ms Donovan, had almost spotted him. He would have to be careful. His plans would need to be adjusted slightly, now that a seemingly half-ghost had been hired as an agent. A dark smirk crossed the figure's lips.

 _'The game is once again afoot, Arthur,'_ the figure thought.

…...

 **Well, how was it? Please let me know! Just to let you know, some of the other ghosts from DP will be more supernatural moving forward, rather than just being Danny's enemies. I want it to be more paranormal than just regular super hero/villain stuff. But Danny will still be a hero, of course! I just want to focus more on the ghostly aspect of things, instead of just pure comic-book stuff. Also, if your wondering why Danny wasn't acting overly depressed about losing everyone, he's trying to bury those feelings when he's around the others. He sub-consciously feels the need to hide his pain from them, and doesn't want to come off as weak. In private, though, he is still deeply in mourning. That, and the Warehouse gang is really easy to get along with, I think. I'll go into this more in further chapters. I didn't want Danny to just be better and back to normal all of the sudden, or have him be forever miserable and serious, like he sometimes is in these stories that take place after Ultimate Enemy.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Nightwing509: Thanks!**

 **Shardude5: Thanks!**

 **Dragonknight-Flameis: BEWARE! FOR THE BOX GHOST SHALL APPEAR AGAIN! And, also, yeah, more of Danny's ghost's will appear, down the road, too! Thanks!**

 **Gold1992: I hope you have gotten to watch more Warehouse 13! I hope my story hasn't spoiled it!**

 **Ethan Demas: Yeah, Danny will develop his ice powers at some point. I have a little something in mind!**

 **marco2o: Thank you very much!**

 **atom king: Well, like I stated in my notes, my story is heading into a sort of Alternate Universe, so H.G. won't try to destroy the world, even though she ended up coming back as a good guy later on. H.G. is one of my favorite characters, so I wanted her to stay on the team and not turn on them.**

 **skyline 10: Yup, the Reality Gauntlet, the Crown of Fire, and the Ring of Rage will appear down the road. Not sure yet about Dani. Cujo might, later, too!**

 **princessbinas: Oh, yeah. A lot of artifacts that Danny will laugh at and/or irk him to no end!**

 **Guest: Not certain about the Ghost Portal, but I do have something in mind!**

 **newboy: Wait until they get a load of someone like Nocturne! Yeah, Danny is going to have a soft spot for H.G.'s plight, once he learns more about her. I don't want to spoil anything I have planned, but, yes, Danny will go out of his way to try and help her. She isn't going to go all super villain like in the show, but just like Danny, she is struggling with everything that happened to her, and they both keep things remarkably well buried.**

 **atom king (again): That's something to think about with Dani! Still not certain whether I'll include her, or not, though.**

 **hetalia43v3r: Thank you! I'm a little disturbed about the lack of WH13 crossovers, too! Not just with Danny Phantom, but with everything! There needs to be more WH13/Avengers crossovers, dammit!**

 **Eirena Gaia: Thanks! I hope I haven't spoiled anything too major for you, yet!**

 **Mystic Myra 8: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights go the respective owners of Syfy and Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman. The author of this story owns nothing. This story is for fun, not profit or money of any kind.**

 **Sorry for the long wait on this update for this story, but this chapter was a little difficult for me to get down. That, and life happened! And I'm also working on two other stories at the same time!**

 **Chapter 5: Remember? How Could We Forget?**

After the Box Ghost got loose in the Warehouse, several days had past. Danny was slowly starting to grow more comfortable in his new environment. There were times when he was still wracked with grief over loosing the people he cared about most, and when it hit him, it felt like a wall collided with him. But, still, he soldiered on. He found the Warehouse a good distraction. And his fellow Warehouse agents were a good balm, as well. They were all good people, if a bit unorthodox. Pete and Claudia had taken him on the grand tour of the nearby town, Univille; which took all of twenty minutes. Still, it had been fun. For a sleepy, tiny town in the Badlands, it was surprisingly cozy.

Today, however, was filled with new surprises. Danny and Claudia were going on their first mission! Artie tasked Helena to go with them because she was a senior agent, after all. The artifact in question was located in Detroit, and whatever it was, it was causing some unusual happenings. Things like teens dropping out of schools at an alarming rate. And according to Artie's info, these teens had no prior instances of this behavior. At the sound of these instances, something in the back of Danny's mind itched. He just couldn't place it.

…...

"So, Claudia and the new guy get their first mission," Pete said. He and Myka were at the Warehouse in Artie's office. "But why'd you have to make H.G. their babysitter? I'm sure Claudia and Danny can handle themselves. Remember Poe's pen? She handled herself pretty good then! And Danny's a freaking superhero!"

"Oh, yes, Pete," Artie said. "There's a great idea. Let the two rebellious and hormonal teenagers out on their own in a big city like Detroit. There's a recipe for success! H.G. can keep an eye on them."

…...

Detroit was a large city. They went to the first high school that had experienced the drop outs as the bell was ending for students to leave for home. Helena went to speak to the principal and teachers, while Danny and Claudia went to talk to the student body. Their cover as IRS agents was for the government to be concerned for the lack of students as a tax concern for the city. To say that there had been many drop outs was an understatement. The school was less than half it's normal student body.

"So, tell me," Helena said to one of the teachers. "Did these drop outs occur all at once, or was it a gradual decline?" The teacher, a middle aged man named Mr. Brennan, looked tired. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "At first it was only one or two kids," he said. "But then, just more and more stopped coming in. It's kinda heartbreaking. The kids that are still here are missing some of their friends, others are just... I don't know, it's just like a decline in morale, ya know?"

Helena nodded. "Yes, it is indeed sad when a young person gives up on their education so abruptly," she agreed. "Were there any common elements the young people shared? Something that maybe they had all come into contact with, recently?" Mr Brennan frowned at the British woman. "You mean like drugs?" he asked.

"No, I can't think of any drug that would affect so many of your students in so brief a time," Helena replied. Perhaps she should have re-phrased the question. Deciding to speak to other members of the faculty, she gave her thanks to the man and left.

Meanwhile, Danny and Claudia fit right into the kids roaming the halls who were getting ready to leave. Unfortunately, it seemed that teens would not answer questions to government agents, even ones that were their own age. Although that's not too surprising! No matter how friendly they acted, or how much they tried to fit in with the kids, they got no where. Those that did answer just gave the trademark, "I don't know," or "No clue."

The pair eventually tracked down Helena walking out of the main office. "Well, this was a big ol' dud," Claudia huffed. Helena smirked at her young friend. "Not quite," she said. She held out a file. "I managed to persuade the principal to give me a list of a few of the students that went AWOL."

Claudia crossed her arms. "You know, if you wanted a list, I could have hacked into the computers for you," she commented.

"We're here to find answers, not break laws," H.G. scolded, softly.

"So, by 'persuade', you mean...," Danny drew out the question, teasing.

H.G. shook her head, refusing to take the bait. "No, of course not," she said. "Now, come along, you two. Let's try and find these kids. And hopefully the artifact."

…...

After a whole afternoon of nothing, they had returned to their hotel and gathered in H.G. and Claudia's room. The children were either not home, or the parents wanted nothing to do with the "IRS" agents. _"That is discouraging,"_ Artie said to them over Claudia's Farnsworth. _"Leena and I are going to dig some more here, but so far, nothing that would cause a bunch of kids to drop out of high school. If we find anything on our end, you'll be the first to know."_

Claudia flopped back on her bed. "What a dull mission," she muttered. She had been hoping for a little action. Nothing too dangerous, just something cooler than asking questions all day. Helena shrugged. "Not every mission can be exciting adventure," she told Claudia. She then winked at her. "Although, I must admit, I had been hoping for a little fun."

Danny stood up and stretched. "If it's alright with you guys, I'm going to go fly for a bit and clear my head," he said. Helena looked thoughtful for a moment, before answering, "I don't believe Artie would approve, but he's not here. Alright, go ahead, but don't get lost." Danny grinned, and literally flew out the window of their room.

Claudia watched him fly off in the moon light, as he performed an elegant loop and flip in the air. H.G. noticed Claudia staring out the window and smirked. "You know," she said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were quite smitten with the boy."

Claudia awkwardly shifted in her chair, and fumbled for her phone. "Wha- No, no, no, don't be silly!" she stammered. "I, uh- I just think it's cool he can, you know, fly, and... stuff."

Helena crossed her arms. "You can't fool me, Claudia," she said. "Cool as his abilities may be, I can see how taken you are for him. No matter how awkwardly you try to deny it. I was your age, once, too."

"Uh, yeah, like, over a hundred years ago," Claudia said. "No offense."

Helena snorted at the comment. "Yes, quite literally," she said. "That kind of joke might work on Artie, but it won't work on me! I'm being serious, dear. You should try taking a deep breath and talk to the boy. Heaven knows boys are clueless, usually. Be yourself."

Claudia groaned and covered her head with a pillow. "Please, stop," she begged. "Change the channel! The last time I tried to 'be myself', I made a complete idiot of myself and spilled chili on Todd's lap!"

…...

Danny fell into his flight with ease. Sighing, he decided he hadn't felt this relaxed in a while. He still felt the howling grief, but it had dulled. As he flew over the large city of Detroit, the city looked very cool as the sun set. As he flew invisibly, he noticed something... off about an old abandoned building. He then noticed a teen crawling through a boarded window. It was one of the kids from the high school from earlier. Another one going AWOL?

He flew up to the roof of the building, and phased through the roof. The old indoor stadium was filled with a bunch of teens. It looked like a show or concert of some sort was about to start. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off, and it all clicked. The teens dropping out of school, the stage, it all came flooding back to Danny. It could only be-

"Hellllooo, teens of Rock City!" came the familiar voice of none other than Ember McLain over the speakers! She appeared on the stage in a burst of teal flames. She hadn't changed; she was as pale as, well, a ghost, and still had her glamour rock eye makeup and bright teal flaming ponytail. She still wore her one shouldered tank top that showed off her toned midriff, as well as her leather tights and silver knee-high dragon skull elevator boots. On her right arm, she wore her signature long black glove, a black choker on her neck and a silver belt on her waist.

"Tell me who you love!" The crowd began chanting her name, and Ember's flaming blue hair glowed even brighter. The rocker teen ghost smiled wickedly. "That's right, say my name!"

Still invisible, Danny face-palmed. Of course! How could he not have seen this right off the bat? Ember! He hadn't seen he in quite a while. And she hadn't changed one bit. Silently, he flew up to the roof, and pulled out his own Farnsworth. "Guys," he said to Claudia and Helena. "I know what's causing this! It's a ghost I've ran into before! Her name is Ember." He told them to meet him at the address. They hung up, and Danny then called Artie, who grunted upon answering.

"Artie, I know who's behind all of these drop-outs," Danny said. This caught Artie's attention, and he leaned closer to the screen on his Farnsworth. "It's a ghost named Ember McLain. She's a teen rocker wannabe. She can use her voice to control people, like a siren. She feeds off of attention, and gets stronger if people; especially teenagers; chant her name. I've run into her before."

"Wait, wait, wait," Artie said, trying to wrap his mind around this. "Your saying a ghost of a teen rock princess is behind this?"

"You don't believe me? Look for yourself," Danny said pointedly. He pointed the Farnsworth through the window so Artie could see Ember. The rocker was playing her signature song 'Remember', and the crowd was cheering her on. "Okay, I believe you," Artie said. "So how do we stop her- _WAIT!_ That electric guitar doesn't look like an ordinary guitar. Anything on that?"

"Well, she can use it as a weapon," Danny said. "She can also use it to ensnare people with a love trance; which makes people fall in love with each other. Well, more like a stalkery obsession, but, you know."

"That sounds like an artifact to me," Artie said. "What can you tell me about her? I'll try and dig some info up on her while you try and stop this."

"Well, she's a rocker," Danny said. "She's super rebellious, hates authority, can't stand adults, and talks like it's the late 70's to early 80's. You know, expressions like 'dipstick', baby-pop', things like that. I don't know much about her beyond that."

"Alright, Claudia and H.G. are on their way," Danny said. "Call me if you find anything."

"Yeah, will do. And Danny," Artie said. "I shouldn't have to remind you, but, be careful." Danny nodded as he noticed Claudia and Helena pull up across the street. He waved them up to the roof, and the two climbed the fire escape to get there.

…...

 _It was, it was September. Wind blows, the dead leaves fall._

 _To you, I did surrender. Two weeks, you didn't call._

 _Your life goes on without me. My life, a losing game._

 _But you should, you should not doubt me!_

 _You will remember my name._

 _Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

 _Ember, one thing remains!_

 _Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!_

 _You will remember my name!_

 _Your heart, your heart has mended._

 _Your walls now bear the shame._

 _Like dead trees in cold December!_

 _Nothing but ashes remain..._

The trio listened as Ember sung her song, trying to decide the best way to go about this. "Oh, hey," Claudia said. "Thought I heard the name Ember before. I remember that song was all the rage a while back! Back before I was even at the Warehouse! But it kinda lost it's magic after she bombed on stage on live TV." Danny smirked. He was more than a little responsible for Ember falling out of the public eye. Back then, Ember had made him fall obsessively in love with Sam, and- no. He wouldn't think about that right now.

"Rather haunting lyrics," Helena commented. Claudia frowned thoughtfully. "She's singing about suicide," she said softly. Danny and H.G. looked over at her, taken aback. Claudia raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm seventeen; I know these things," she said. "I've been through some dark and cruddy things, too. Besides, you said she's a ghost, right? Maybe she killed herself, but couldn't find the peace she wanted."

"I'm not sure it's that simple with Ember," Danny said. "She kinda has a thing about wanting to rule the world through her music." Then again, maybe she just wanted to take revenge on a cruel world that shunned her in life. "But we can brood about those things after we stop her."

"And how do we do that?" H.G. asked. "If the girl really does have all of those teens under her control, it would be a terrible idea to confront her." Before Danny could answer, his Farnsworth buzzed. Artie was waiting on the other end.

"Uh, yeah," Artie said, readjusting his glasses. "I found some old records on our little pop idol from before her little surge in the charts a little while back. Ember McLain, born 1967 in, of all places, Amity Park. She died in 1984 at the age of seventeen, after her apartment building burned down. She was the only person who died in the fire, according to the report. Not too much on her. Apparently was the unpopular girl at Casper High, where she was attending high school. Not certain what caused the fire for sure; the reports had conflicting claims. Everything from faulty wiring to lit cigarettes"

Artie sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Poor kid," he said. "Not many people attended the funeral, and no obituary was given to the local papers. Seems like most like people just forgot about her. But here's the most important thing I've found. One of her only possessions was an electric guitar, like the one she's using right now. According to the police reports, the guitar was one of the few things to survive the fire, and seemingly disappeared shortly there after."

"She came back for it," Danny said softly. He felt a twinge of sympathy for Ember. This certainly put the wayward teen spirit in a new light. But that didn't fully excuse her actions. They still had to stop her.

"And she's been using that to amplify the effects of her voice ever since," Artie surmised. "Her love of music, her loneliness, her pain, her distaste for authority and her dreams of being a rock star were likely imparted on that guitar; the one thing she truly loved in this world. And the emotions and dreams of teenagers are much, much more potent than those of adults, so it's no wonder her guitar acts like an amplifier for her. She wants so desperately for people to never forget about her that she's willing to do whatever it takes. Even turning people into her puppets."

"But why teens, exactly?" Helena asked.

"Because she hates authority," Danny guessed, shrugging. "And teens represent the ultimate rebellious spirit. All teenagers want to rebel against adults at some point."

"Look, we can discuss her views on adults later," Artie huffed. "Right now, just focus on stopping her!" He hung up the Farnsworth, leaving Danny, H.G, and Claudia to plan their next move. "So, you said you fought her before," Claudia said. "What do we do?"

"One thing, we try to get these kids to stop chanting her name," Danny said. "I can try to sneak in there and get her attention. If I can suck her into the thermos, problem solved." He looked to Helena. "H.G., I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She does not like adults. The last thing we need is for Ember to turn her people puppets loose on you. Claudia, I don't know if it would be a good idea for you to go in there, either. You might fall under her spell."

"No way, I'm not letting you go in there without backup," Claudia replied sternly. "Artie made the two of us partners, so you better stop acting like your the only one who can do something here. We are so not the 'B' team, or the 'You' team. We are the freakin' second 'A' team. Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll wear headphones; something to drown out the noise."

Danny sighed, knowing she was right. He had backup, so he should use it. He wished he had brought a pair of the Fenton-phones with him... Arguing with Claudia was like arguing with both Sam and Tucker at once. "Alright," he said. "You can be my back up. The Tesla won't hurt her, but it might distract her. Helena, you can be Claudia's eyes in the sky. Keep an eye on everything from this skylight. Let her know if you see anything out of place. I know Ember. I can usually handle her in a fight, if it comes to it."

…...

Claudia had climbed in through the window. Luckily, she blended right in, with the way she dressed. She wore her ear buds and played her Mp3 as loud as she could bare so she didn't fall under Ember's spell. She held her phone in her left hand with a tight grip so she could feel it buzz if H.G. saw anything. She kept her right hand in her jacket pocket holding her Tesla. She slowly made her way through the crowd, looking for a spot she could have easy access to the stage if she needs to help.

As Ember went through another song, Danny had quietly made his way in from the back, invisible. So far, so good. Just sneak up behind her, put Ember in the thermos, and collect her guitar... No pressure, right? He pulled out the thermos, and aimed it at her from behind. Suddenly, Ember spun around, and shredded a cord that caused a large purple wave made of ecto-energy to slam head long into Danny! He yelled out as he was knocked back, and lost his invisibility. The thermos flew out of his hands and rolled away. Claudia gasped, and quickly made her way up to the stage.

"Been a long time, Baby-pop," Ember sneered.

"Ember! How did-?" Danny grunted as he struggled to get up.

"You think your the only one with a ghost sense, Dipstick?" Ember huffed. She smirked as she gestured out to the crowd. "Hear that? They're all chanting my name! Just like old times! I'm as strong as ever! This time, no one can stop me! The revolution _will_ be televised!"

A current of electricity blasted Ember in the back, causing her to stagger for a split second. She scowled, and turned to see Claudia standing on stage, pointing her Tesla at her. "And here I thought every musician had a major chip on their shoulder," Claudia said. "But you take the cake. Cool flaming hair, by the way. Tell me, how much gasoline do you need to style it with? You know, on average?"

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Ember spat, floating a few inches off the ground. "The Dipstick's new squeeze?" Claudia scowled darkly at the statement. Before she could shoot Ember a comeback, a vivid green ghost ray hit Ember in the side. "Oof," Ember grunted as she landed in the crowd. "Thanks for the distraction," Phantom said, smirking at Claudia. "I'll keep her busy, I need you to find my thermos! And don't suck me in with her!" As Claudia nodded and ran to find his lost thermos, he flew over the crowd to where Ember had landed.

Ember rose to her feet with the help of her "adoring" fans. "We love you Ember!" several of the, cried. Ember groaned in irritation. "Ugh, I know! I heard you the first dozen times! Now, go catch that little red head! The one that's dressed almost as cool as me!" Several of the teens ran up to the stage after Claudia. Ember flew up to meet Danny in the air.

They grabbed one another's hands and struggled to over-power the other. Since Ember had been feeding off the teens chanting for who knows how long, Ember was easily stronger than Danny and tossed him casually into a wall as if he were no more than a piece of paper. Danny grunted on impact and shook his head. Ember floated in front of him with a smug expression.

"Can't stop me this time, Dipstick," she crowed. "I haven't been this strong in I can't remember how long! If I had thought to come here instead of Amity Park the first time, you'd all be under my boot!" Danny flew towards her once more, only to have Ember swing her guitar at him like a baseball bat, sending him flying upwards towards the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Helena had seen the ensuing chaos, and made her way inside. From the rafters, she noticed all the cables from the lighting and sound equipment strung about. An idea formed, and a mischievous grin formed. _'This might help thin the heard,'_ she thought. She quickly went to work with the wires...

Claudia eventually found the thermos and clipped it to her belt, but as she turned around, she saw a whole herd of obsessive teen puppets walking toward her. "Um, hey there," Claudia said, unsure. "Easy there... Good zombified stalkers... Can we talk about this? No? Oookayyy... See ya!" Claudia spun around, and ran like a bat outta hell. "Crap, crap, crap!" she yelled repeatedly as the mob chased after her.

"Claudia! Cover your eyes and ears!" Helena shouted from the rafters. Helena was wearing dark goggles and earplugs. Instantly, Claudia dropped to her knees and covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. Helena flipped the connection on what she was working on, and just as the mob reached Claudia, the lights flashed brightly at odd intervals, and every speaker and amplifier gave off a loud, horrific shriek and booming noise. Instantly, every teen dropped unconscious.

The noise and lights shut off, and Claudia stood up, unsteady. Pulling off her headphones, Claudia woozily looked up to Helena. Before she could shout her thanks, she noticed Danny and Ember slugging it out above them.

Danny and Ember landed several good shots on one another, but Ember had been right. She was stronger than him right now. It was a little embarrassing for Danny, getting his butt handed to him by a girl, but it wouldn't have been the first time. They both covered their ears as the strange noise filled the building, but once it stopped, they resumed their fight. Danny grunted as Ember tossed him through the ceiling. He landed on the roof of the building with a thud.

Shaking his head Danny saw a flaming teal tornado appear as Ember teleported in front of him. "So, Baby-pop," she said, smirking. "I hear you brood and your old flame went _up_ in flames. Too bad. Must have been one heck of a light show."

Danny's eyes flashed red in pure rage and pain at the mention of his family. "Don't you dare talk about them, Ember!" he shouted. Claudia and Helena rushed up to the roof exit to help Danny.

"Maybe you'll finally have an idea about how _I_ felt when _I_ lost everything," Ember shot back. "Maybe it'll knock you off your high horse. Look, I'm sorry about your little goth chick; I know how much it hurts to loose someone you care about. But it looks like you got over it! You got your own little rebound chick!"

"Hey!" yelled Claudia, insulted. Helena began to circle Ember, attempting to flank her. "In fact, maybe I can help you two out with getting closer," Ember continued. She turned one of the knobs on her guitar. Danny instantly knew what Ember had planned. "Don't bother, Ember," he shouted definitely. "It won't work on me, again!"

Ember grinned darkly. "Well, if you say so," she said. Spinning around quickly before anyone could make a move, Ember struck the strings on her guitar and a pink wave of ghostly energy washed over Claudia. "Claudia! No!" Danny shouted. Ember laughed at her mischief as she said, "You two dipstick's have fun!" Her blue flaming hair engulfed her in a tornado, and she was gone.

Danny and H.G. ran over to Claudia, who looked dazed. The irises of her eyes had a pink glow to them, which quickly dissipated. "Claudia, are you okay?" Helena asked, concerned. Claudia nodded, still confused. Danny put his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a very slight shake. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked. He had a very bad feeling about what just happened.

Claudia took one look at Danny and grinned widely. "I'm more than okay now that I'm with you," she said dreamily. Danny blinked, and said, "Boy, talk about deja vu." Claudia then grabbed Danny's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. After she let him escape the kiss, she said, "You know, I find glowing green eyes really hot, right?" Danny shared a dreamy spaced out look after the kiss, but shook his head after a moment.

Helena seemed confused at Claudia's drastic change in demeanor. Danny noticed her expression, and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry," Danny said, trying to keep Claudia from jumping into his arms. "She's been affected by Ember's love spell. There's only one way to snap her out of it, but she's going to feel crushed afterwards." Danny eyed Helena for a moment, mulling something over in his mind. She noticed this, and asked, "What?"

Nothing, just thinking about something that might cause more trouble than good," he chuckled, rubbing his neck. "Come on, let's go make sure all of those teens are okay! By the way, what did you do to them? I heard a really nasty noise when I was fighting Ember."

Helena shrugged, proud of herself as they walked back into the building, with Claudia following Danny like a love-sick puppy, with hearts practically floating out of her head. "Not to boast," H.G. said. "But I re-wired the lighting and sound systems to generate a pulsing noise and light combination to force them into unconsciousness. I once dealt with an artifact that had a similar effect on people, and hopefully, the outcome will work like it did then, too."

Sure enough, the teens were beginning to wake up, forgetting why they were there in the first place. Helena began to show them the way out. As the teens all began to leave, a girl his and Claudia's age passed Danny, who he pulled into a brief kiss. Claudia gasped in total and complete horror. She looked like her world just shattered. "Dude...," she said softly. "How... how could you?" After the kiss, the girl blushed and winked at Danny as she walked away. Suddenly, Claudia's mind snapped back into place and back to reality; the spell had been broken!

She shook her head once to clear it fully, but still wore a look of sadness and slight betrayal. "Hey, Claude," Danny said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? For real, this time?"

Claudia nodded, numbly. "Yeah," she said. "That was quite a mind trip. Wow, never been whammied quite like that, before. It's just... I feel like..."

"Like your hearts been ripped out?" Danny ventured. Claudia nodded again, but now with a look of confusion. "Yeah," she said. "But how did you-?"

"Ember hit me with the exact same spell, a while back!" Danny said. Sighing, he continued, "Back when I first encountered Ember, she hit me with that same love tune. I was turned into a babbling fool for, well, a long time. Thankfully, the girl I obsessed over found out how to break the spell. She kissed the douche bag that bullied me in school, and the shock of that snapped me out of it. I'm sorry it happened to you, this time."

Claudia shrugged. "Nah, don't worry about it," she said. "I've been whammied before. It just never felt like this. Um, sorry about the whole, you know, kiss thing."

It was Danny's turn to shrug. "It's okay," he chuckled as he blushed. "Your really good at it!" Before the situation could get anymore awkward, H.G. walked up and asked, "What do we do about the artifact? Ember did just... vanish in a flaming tornado."

"Not much we can do," Danny said glumly. "We have no way to track her. We'll just have to wait until she shows up again. She's going to keep quiet for now, I bet. She's had her fill, so to speak. Now that she knows I'm back, she won't show up here in Detroit again. But wherever she decides to try something like this again, we'll be ready."

Claudia scowled darkly. "I've _so_ got a score to settle with her," she said, popping her knuckles.

…...

"That's a shame," Artie said once the three got back to the Warehouse. "But, sometimes, the artifact gets away. But you guys need to be more vigilant! That's why I insisted H.G. go with you two. If she hadn't been there to help break the spell all those teens were under, you'd be-"

"Roadkill?" ventured Claudia, with a heavy does of snark.

"That, or you'd still under Ember's love spell," Artie said seriously. He turned to Danny and frowned. "And you. I want you to make a list of _all_ the ghosts you know. What they can do, and how we can stop them!" Danny nodded. He couldn't argue with that. It was because he hadn't fully prepared Claudia and Helena with Ember that she had gotten away. Then again, Ember had been stronger than before.

"I'll get on that," he said and walked out of Artie's office. Claudia watched him leave, and Artie noticed her mood. "Hey, you hanging in there?" he asked her.

Claudia groaned in exasperation. "I'm so sick of everyone asking me if I'm okay," she said. Artie just kept staring at her until she answered. "Yeah, Artie, I'm fine. It's just, that..."

"Hey, I've been there," Artie said. "We've all been affected by artifacts."

"No, Artie," Claudia said. "It's not the artifact. It's that, well, ugh, nevermind." Claudia quickly left Artie's office, leaving Artie slightly confused.

…...

Claudia sighed as she went back to the B & B. She closed the door to her room, and flopped down on her bed. She groaned as she stared at the posters on her wall. She couldn't stop thinking about Danny. Not creepy, like when she was under Ember's love spell. Like how she couldn't stop thinking about Danny's hair, and his eyes, and his- _Nope_! Uh-uh. Moving on. But maybe Helena had been right? Maybe she should try and get to know the Ghost Boy better?

...

 **Let me know what you think! I'll be the first to admit that writing romance is not my strong suit! Sorry if this sucks!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mystic Myra 8: Thank you so much! That means so much!**

 **Sharkdude5: Thanks!**

 **Nightwing 509: Thanks! Box Ghost is so much fun to write!**

 **marco2o: Sorry! I had trouble with this chapter! I try, but I'm writing two other stories at the same time! I do not have very much free time to write!**

 **princessbinas: Well, that is an interesting concept for an artifact! And hilarious! Just not for Danny and/or anyone else who gets affected by it!**

 **Itharax: Thanks!**

 **Chinagirl18: Thank you for the awesome review! And your welcome! I'm glad my story reminded you of Danny Phantom!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective owners of SyFy and Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman. The author of this story owns nothing; this story is for fun, not money or profit of any kind.**

 **So sorry for the long wait! And, also sorry for the short chapter! It was going to be longer, but then it would have been too long, so I'm splitting it up into several chapters.**

 **Chapter 6: A Rainy Day Part 1**

It was another bright day at the Warehouse. Not. It was pouring rain outside. But Danny always liked rain. And it sounded awesome from inside the Warehouse! Currently, he, Artie and Pete were trying to stop a leak in the roof, which was proving more interesting for Myka and Claudia to watch than it it was for them taking inventory.

"So, what if I just fly up and patch the ceiling?" Danny offered.

Artie shook his head. "No," he replied. "You couldn't carry everything you would need by yourself. We'll have to patch it from the outside once the rain stops."

"Ooh, never been on the roof of this place, before," Pete snorted sarcastically as he placed a large bucket under the sizable drip.

Suddenly, a sloshing sound came up behind them. Helena walked around the corner, covered in purple slime, dirt, and muck. Everyone stared at her with expressions ranging from disgust to sympathy. Helena sighed, shakily. "Artie, everyone," she said. "Rest assured that will be the _last_ time I flush out the 'Gooery', as Claudia calls it."

"It threw up on you, didn't it?" Pete asked, cringing. H.G. merely glared at him icily in response.

"Yes, well. If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to take a shower," she said, trying to regain some of her dignity. "Or several."

"Don't bother," Claudia said. "Our friendly, neighborhood ghost here can clean you up in a jiffy."

"With great power comes great cleanliness," smirked Danny. He walked over to her and put his hand on Helena's shoulder, turning her intangible. Instantly, all the goop and gunk fell off her and on to the floor. "E' Voila," he said. Aside from her now slightly unkempt hair, Helena was now cleaner than she was.

"That's a nifty trick," she commented, smiling at Danny in thanks.

Artie's Farnsworth sounded, and Leena told him that they had gotten a ping on a possible artifact. "All right, now that we've discovered a new way to get clean, we have work to do," Artie huffed. "Come on. Let's see what's trying to ruin the world's day this time. Danny, grab that mop on our way back to the office."

"I'll bet Danny's hoping it's not another of his ghosts," commented Myka.

As they all began to head back to the office together, Helena said to Danny, "Thank you, again. I can honestly say, I've never been vomited on by a machine, before."

Danny chuckled, as he picked up the mop and bucket Artie asked him to put away. He then gasped slightly, as his ghost sense went off. He glanced around, and thought he heard a faint giggling; like that of a child. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he caught a glimpse of a dress darting down one of the aisles. He rushed after it, but it had vanished. Scratching his head, he began to wonder if an artifact had affected him somehow.

...

Artie leaned back in his chair and sighed as he rubbed his eyes. They had not one, but two pings. Pete and Claudia were sent to collect a long missing rug said to have belonged to Alexander the Great that allegedly gave whoever stood or sat on it the false belief they could do or conquer anything.

Meanwhile, Myka and Danny were on their way to investigate several cases of people becoming severely ill; both physically and mentally. These people were vomiting until they collapsed or, in one especially severe case, gouge out their eyes and rambling nonsense about whatever they had seen. _'Oh, yeah,'_ Artie thought wearily. _'This is going to be a long one.'_

Down below among the stacks, Leena was changing the bucket for the leak in the roof. Helena stood nearby, mopping up the water that had gathered on the floor. It was odd to see the cultured and adventurous H.G. Wells doing something so average as mopping a floor. The British woman had a zest for life and adventure, and a love for science. Leena chuckled at the sight. Helena was more of an inventor and a writer. Cleaning a floor seemed beneath her. Leena shook he head, and moved on to find a place for some of the newer artifacts.

Helena didn't notice Leena leave. She was looking at the floor as she mopped, lost in her thoughts. At any given time, Helena was usually thinking of three to four different subjects. Usually things of science or invention, or the Warehouse, or books she had either written or read.

Or, sometimes, like now, she was lost in the past. Her own past, to be specific. Her thoughts ranged from the Warehouse of her time, to her brother Charles. The Artie of her time, Caturanga. But the foremost thought on her mind was her daughter, Christina... She was the number one source of pain in Helena's life. Her heart bled whenever Christina entered her mind. She often thought how different her life would have been, had the events of history taken a different course. She wouldn't be alive in this period, that was a certainty. She would never have been bronzed; never met anyone from the current Warehouse.

But, still, she wondered what kind of woman her daughter would have grown into. Would Christina have been the same kind of woman her mother was? Maybe even a writer, herself? Fallen in love? Had children of her own? Helena shook her head slightly. No, no, she wouldn't go down that road, again.

"Mummy."

Helena jerked around at the sound of the voice, gasping. She gazed around, her keen eyes noticing everything around her, but not seeing the source of the voice. Helena was breathing harder, her mouth parted slightly. A feeling of sadness and fear clutched her chest. That voice... a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time...

"Christina?" Helena whispered, softly.

…...

 **As I said, sorry it was so short! But I decided I want each of the next couple chapters to focus on the two cases, and both will be taking place at the same time, obviously. Anyway, let me know your thoughts!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Mystic Myra 8: Thanks!**

 **Luna-tic4590: Thank you!**

 **Ectolilly: I think so, too. I usually don't read stories where no one survives Ultimate Enemy, but I think it works for this one. Thank you, I love Warehouse 13, so I try to keep their dialogue and traits as close to the show as I can. That's one reason why it sometimes takes so long for me to update; I'm trying to keep everything as good as I can. I'll also be exploring more ghostly artifacts like Ember's guitar as time goes on, but I don't want to shove that down everyone's throats with each chapter. This is also a Warehouse story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective owners of SyFy and Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman. No copyright infringement is intended; the author of this story owns nothing. This story is for fun, not money or profit of any kind.**

 **First off, I want to say how sorry I am for not updating this sooner! I wasn't happy with how this chapter turned out at first, so I deleted it and started over. I was researching historical stuff, as well, so I could get everything right. Also, the two cases the team are on were going to be split into separate chapters, originally, but then I thought of what I really wanted to do, and so I put them together, and it will continue in the next chapter.**

 **Also, prepare to see a couple familiar Warehouse faces in this, one, as well!**

 **One last note: I apologize if I offend any of my readers in Seattle or Toronto, but it isn't intentional. I'm going to be using some fake names and places in those cities, so I don't get in trouble with real life people by using business' names in my story without permission. So, please don't get upset, and say something like "THAT PLACE DOESN'T EXIST", or "HAVE YOU NEVER BEEN HERE? THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE THAT, HERE!"**

 **Chapter 7: A Rainy Day Part 2**

 _ **Seattle, Washington**_

"Um, ew?" Danny commented. "So what kind of artifact makes you violently ill, and how can I avoid it?" The artifact they were after had some... unpleasant side effects. Myka frowned as she looked over the file again that Artie gave them.

"Well," She said, her mind thinking it over. "Maybe it's a medical item? Something that was used to treat illness?"

"As long as it's nothing, you know, _ghost_ related, I'm good," Danny said.

The two were outside the Washington Crane Hospital, hoping to interview the staff and some of the patients. They walked in, and Myka flashed her badge at the receptionist and politely asked to speak with the doctor in charge of the patients admitted with the same symptoms.

Soon, the doctor, Dr Adams, a tall gentleman with thinning brown hair and blue eyes, came out to the waiting room and shook hands with Myka. "Doctor, thank you for speaking with us," Myka said, all business. "I'm special agent Bering, and this is Mr Fenton, my assistant." Danny shot her a glare at being called 'assistant', but said nothing.

"Agent Bering," Dr Adams said in greeting. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, here. I don't like the Secret Service poking their noses around here. We're trying to heal people and make them comfortable and healthy, not make them nervous and worried thinking about the government questioning them."

"I understand that, doctor," Myka replied. "But anytime there is an... outbreak, of any kind; however mild; we like to know what's going on."

"Isn't that what the CDC is for?" Dr Adams asked. "I mean, don't they answer to you? Besides, we have someone from the CDC looking into things, here, now. They arrived an hour, or so, before you did."

"Really?" Myka asked. "Can we speak with them?"

"Of course, I'll be right back," Dr Adams said. He turned and left, leaving Danny and Myka alone.

"Think he's hiding something?" Danny asked.

"I doubt it," Myka said. "You get used to people not wanting to be cooperative on these cases."

A moment later, Dr Adams returned with a middle aged woman dressed in blue scrubs and a lab coat walking behind him. She had graying blond hair, and had blue eyes that one could see the sharp intelligence in. Her eyes widened when she saw Myka, and Myka's expression mirrored her's.

"Agent Bering, this is-" Dr Adams began.

"Doctor Vanessa Calder," Myka finished, a small smile on her lips. "Yes, we've worked together, before."

"Ah, I see," Dr Adams said. He was about to say something more, when the intercom called for him having a phone call, after which he excused himself.

"Well, Agent Bering, it's been a little while," Dr Vanessa said.

"It certainly has," Myka agreed. "You know, Artie talks about you quite a lot."

Dr Vanessa smiled, and blushed slightly. "Does he? Well, maybe he should have appendicitis more often!"

Danny looked utterly lost; a frown across his brow. "Um, am I missing something here?" he asked. "You two know each other?"

"That's right," Myka said. "Danny, this is Dr Vanessa Calder. She works for the CDC, and she's the Warehouse's doctor. Vanessa, this is Danny Fenton. He's the newest member at the Warehouse."

"So, you're also a Warehouse agent, too? Neat," Danny said, surprised.

Dr Vanessa shrugged. "Former agent," she explained. "I retired from field work, mostly, and now I'm the poor sap that has to keep the agents and the Regents healthy." She shook hands with Danny, and said, "Pleased to meet you Danny. Boy, Artie must be desperate for help, if he's hiring teenagers. I thought he said Claudia was one too many?"

"It's... complicated," Danny said, not wanting to get into details with the woman.

Surprisingly, Vanessa nodded, and had an understanding expression on her face. "It always is, with the Warehouse," she said. "Anyway, I'm guessing you two are here looking into the same recent outbreak of weirdness that I am." She started heading down one of the hospital hallways, with the two agents in tow.

Myka nodded. "That's right," she said. "Any idea what's causing this?"

"No clue, yet," Vanessa said. "All I know is that they all experienced the same symptoms. Severe nausea, followed by projectile vomiting."

"Oh, gross," Danny groaned. "That's disgusting!"

"You ain't kidding," Vanessa agreed, sharing his sentiment. "But it wasn't just physical. Some of them had severe mental breakdowns. But the one common thread is that they all said they saw... something. Something so revolting that it caused them to be hospitalized."

…...

 _ **Toronto, Canada**_

"Really, Artie?" Claudia huffed annoyed. "When you sent us to find Alexander the Great's rug, or carpet, or whatever, you never said it was being displayed at an antique _rug and blanket_ gallery!" She cast her gaze around the massive exhibit room. It was literally full of old rugs!

According to the owner of the museum, one of the security guards knocked a rack down, and when he picked up all of the rugs, he began to act... strangely. The man quit his job the same day and shouted that he could do anything. Not exactly unheard of; people getting sick of their job and walking out; but the man in question was apparently quite happy with his work, and had just gotten a raise.

"Yeah, Artie, there are like, a million rugs, here," Pete agreed.

" _Well, cry me a river, children,"_ Artie said over the Farnsworth. _"And I did say it was in a rug and blanket gallery! This is why I expect you to pay attention when I give you an assignment! Now, I'm still not certain where this museum got the rug, but it supposedly went missing from Warehouse 12, and that happened after H.G. was bronzed. Just. Find. It. It gives people a false sense of being able to do anything."_

With that, Artie hung up and left Pete and Claudia to their investigation. "How is that a bad thing again?" Pete asked. "Feeling like you can do anything?"

Claudia shrugged. "Well, the artifact probably has a downside," she said. "Most of them do, as you and I both know." She looked around and sighed. "Well, you wanna take the shags and I'll take the ones with the gonzo patterns?"

Pete shrugged, and the two put on their purple gloves, and went to work looking through the old carpets. "So, who in their right minds would want to go to a rug exhibit at a museum?" Pete asked. "I mean, literally. _A rug exhibit._ Think about that. I honestly can't think of anything more boring. Or, ya know, pointless."

"I know, dude, seriously," Claudia agreed. ""I mean, I guess I can picture Artie going to something like this in his spare time, but..."

Pete frowned. "Artie has spare time?"

Claudia grinned at the joke.

"Claudia? Pete? Is that you?" came a surprisingly familiar voice from across the other side of the room, from behind the displays. Pete and Claudia shared a surprised glance. They headed over to the sound of the voice, and were startled when they ran into Hugo Miller! The eccentric retired Warehouse agent was dressed, as usual, in his outdated clothes, and carrying a museum pamphlet.

"Hugo!" Pete and Claudia both exclaimed.

"Claudia! Pete!" Hugo shouted at the same time. He grinned widely, and gave the two a huge hug. "Fancy running into the two of you, here!" he said. "I had no idea you guys were antique carpet aficionados, like me!"

Pete and Claudia shared a glance. "Well, not exactly," Pete said.

"We're actually here on a case to find Alexander the Great's rug, or carpet, or something," Claudia said.

"Alexander the Great's rug?" Hugo repeated, frowned. "If memory serves, it went missing from Warehouse 12. I heard there the exhibit here claimed to have it on display, but I was assumed it was a fake. Sometimes, less well funded exhibits will put up fakes just to draw in more people."

"Well, that's what we're here to find out," Claudia shrugged. "You want to give us hand on this one, Hugo?"

"Claudia, nothing would make me happier," Hugo said, happy with the invitation to help out in a Warehouse investigation, again.

…...

Helena rushed down the aisles to where she heard that voice. The voice of _Christina_. Her angel. Her baby. The logical part of her mind was yelling at her that it was nothing; a hallucination, or, maybe she had unknowingly been affected by an artifact. Or, maybe the fact that ghosts were, as it turned out, real possibly made her subconscious mind hear what it wanted to.

But the mother in her told her it was her Christina's voice, and to go to it; and that basic human instinct was more powerful than her finely honed scientific mind. And, so, Helena ran in the direction the voice came from. Try as she might, though, she could find no evidence. She felt tears in her eyes, as she tried to calm the adrenaline and emotions coursing through her.

It was nothing. Just her grief rising to the surface, again. Or, at least, that was what she kept telling herself. She would-

" _Mummy?"_ came the voice again.

Helena gasped, and brought a hand to her mouth. She spun in every direction, furiously searching the area, but, again, nothing.

"Please, stop," Helena nearly sobbed, mostly to herself, and sank to her knees in helplessness. She tried to force her mind to stop hearing these things.

" _Mum?"_ the voice came once more, now sounding worried. _"Don't be sad!"_

Helena gasped, as tears began roll down her cheeks. She tried to look around, once more, but again saw nothing. Helena was now certain this was no hallucination, or artifact. It _was_ the voice of her daughter. And with that knowledge, she rose to her feet, and shouted, "Christina! Mummy's here! I will find you!" With that, Helena ran down the aisles towards Artie's office.

She burst through the door, startling Artie and Leena, who were sifting through files relating to the cases the others were on. The two jumped seeing H.G. looking frazzled; nearly manic. "Helena, what's wrong?" Leena gasped, rushing over to her. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Yes- no," Helena stuttered, taking a shaky breath. "More like, _heard_ one."

"Heard one?" Artie repeated.

"Yes," Helena said, slowly regaining her composure. "My daughter, Christina. I heard her voice. She's here. I don't know _how_ or _why_ , but, my daughter is here!"

…...

 **Ooh, getting into the good stuff, now! At least, I hope it's good. Please, let me know!**

 **Sorry, it's a little short, but I felt like it was a good place to leave off, with the more meaty parts coming next chapter. I just wanted to establish Danny, Myka, Pete and Claudia getting started on their cases.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Syafiq: Yes, I was thinking on using other items that ghosts use!**

 **Itharax: Thank you! You, as well!**

 **fivoloushumdinger: Thank you very much! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Ectolily: GHOSTS!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All rights go to SyFy and Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman. No copyright infringement is intended; the author of this tory owns nothing. This story is meant to be for fun, not money or profit of any kind.**

 **NO! I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY! I'm so sorry for the long update wait! No excuse! I was lazy, and had writer's block. I simply didn't know how I wanted this to go, but now I do! I've got the itch to write more for this story back! Yes, this chapter is very short, but I felt I owed you guys this, at least. More chapters are coming very soon, and that's a promise!**

 **ALSO! I make reference to a fictitious medical drug in this chapter; it's NOT real! Just so we're clear.**

 **Chapter 8: Revelations**

"Your daughter?" Artie asked, slightly skeptical and concerned. Warehouse agents losing their grip on reality wasn't uncommon in their line of work. Sometimes the strain of what they did could prove too much. But Helena didn't seem to be the kind that would snap so quickly without any symptoms.

"Yes," H.G. Wells replied, still shaken. Leena put a comforting hand on her shoulder and guided her to a nearby chair.

"It was her," she continued. "I'd know her voice anywhere. And I'm not crazy; nor have I been affected by an artifact."

"What aisle were you in?" Artie asked.

"I was in aisle 49-B, sweeping," Helena replied. Artie's frown deepened, as he thought about what was in that aisle. It was close to the Escher Vault, where Helena's Imperceptor Vest was held, among other things. It was also where James MacPherson had died; literally turned into ash. But there was no artifact in that area that could cause something like this; not without actually touching them, that is.

Helena mistook Artie's and Leena's silence for judgment against her, and stood up angrily. "I am not insane," she repeated her earlier statement. "Nor have I been affected by an artifact." She headed for the door. "I will find the cause of this, alone, if I have to."

"Helena, wait," Artie insisted, getting up from his desk. H.G. turned around and glared at him, her arms crossed as he continued. "We never said you were, but I have to consider every possibility! We can't just-" Artie stopped in mid sentence, as a chill made it's way up his spine.

" _Hello, Arthur,"_ a voice whispered in Artie's ear, causing him to jump. He spun around, looking for the source of the voice, but seeing nothing. "Artie, what's wrong?" Leena asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Didn't you-wait, you didn't hear that?"Artie asked, sounding unnerved.

"Hear what?" Leena asked.

"A, uh, a voice," Artie replied. "I heard someone say my name, but..." His voice trailed off, as he swallowed. His throat suddenly felt dry.

"But what, Artie?" Helena asked, this time, noticing the almost fearful look on his face.

"It sounded like... MacPherson," Artie answered. Without warning, a book soared across the room, nearly hitting Artie in the head. He shared a glance with Leena and H.G., and in unison, they said, "Danny."

...

 _ **Seattle, Washington**_

Danny, Myka, and Dr Vanessa Calder were standing in an empty meeting room at the hospital they were investigating a mysterious outbreak of weirdness. They had a list of all the symptoms in the patients, a list of the patients themselves, and they were brainstorming on what the common connection was.

There were six patients, in total. Various ages, no connections outside of whatever made them ill. They all had the same symptoms; severe nausea and puking. But only two of them had extra side effects. They claimed to have seen... something, but gave no description. Their reactions were so bad, they had complete mental breakdowns, and were under observation in the psyche ward.

"Whoa, hang on a minute," Vanessa said, as she compared case files. "These people all have Dr Adams as their primary doctor. No chance in hell that's a coincidence." Myka and Danny had encountered Dr Adams when they arrived. He seemed stand off-ish, but he didn't seem to be hiding anything.

"And they've all had check ups in the last two weeks," Danny also noticed. Clueless as he could sometimes be with certain things, when people were in danger, his attention to detail was spot on. Myka nodded in approval at Danny's eye for detail.

"Look here," Myka also noticed. "They were all proscribed the same medication when they were admitted to the emergency room. Protasciziamine."

"That's a new drug," Vanessa said, recognizing the word. "It's supposed to help with everything from anxiety to stomach cramps. A real miracle drug. But I can't imagine any doctor proscribing it to anyone, yet?"

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because it's still in the experimental stage," Vanessa answered. "The FDA hasn't even given the ok to begin trial runs. Makes me wonder how Adams even got his hands it in the first place."

"So," Myka said. "He's a crooked doctor. But that doesn't explain what made these people so sick to begin with. They weren't proscribed this medicine until after they were admitted."

"Something tells me if we confront him about it, we'll find the artifact," Vanessa said. They were about to go find the good doctor, when Myka's Farnsworth chirpped.

Myka opened the device it to see a flustered Artie. "Artie, what's wrong?" she asked.

" _Oh, uh, hi, Myka,"_ Artie said, trying and failing to act casually. _"How's the investigation going?"_

"It's fine, Artie," Myka replied, frowning. "What's wrong?"

Danny and Vanessa looked over Myka's shoulder to see the small screen on the Farnsworth. _"Vanessa,"_ Artie exclaimed. _"I didn't know you were there!"_

"Hey, Artie," Vanessa smiled.

" _Uh, heh, anyway...,"_ Artie chuckled, when some kind of object clattered in the background, causing Artie to look at the sound.

"Artie, what's going on?" Danny asked.

" _Uh, that's what I was getting to,"_ Artie continued. _"Um, Danny? What do you think about the possibility of there being ghosts in the Warehouse?"_

"Wait, what?" Danny, Myka and Vanessa exclaimed in unison.

" _It's a long story,"_ Artie said. _"I normally don't do this, but since Vanessa is there, Danny, could you get back here and help clear this up?"_

"Uh, well, I guess," Danny said. "But what about Myka, and our case?"

"Oh, I'm sure Myka and I can handle things, here," Vanessa said. "But, Artie, what did you mean by 'ghosts'?"

" _Uh, I'll explain later,"_ Artie said. Another crash behind him made him jump, and Artie leaned in closer to his Farnsworth. _"Danny, just get back here as soon as you can. By the time you get to the airport, I'll have a ticket ready for you."_

Artie abruptly hung up, and Danny sighed. "Sorry, guys," he said. "I don't like the idea of leaving you guys to this, but..."

"It's part of the job," Myka assured Danny. "I don't like it, either, but you'll get used to this sort of thing from Artie."

…...

"How long will it take Danny to get here?" Leena asked as Artie closed his Farnsworth and went to work on securing Danny a plain ticket over his computer. The fact that objects were flying about randomly was frightening. Leena gasped, as Artie ducked his head to avoid another glass flying at him, as he continued to work his computer.

Artie sighed in frustration, "I'm not sure! It'll be a few hours, at least."

"Well, in the meantime," Helena said, pulling up her tesla from her belt. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. And find my daughter."

"If this is a ghost, you know your tesla won't work on it," Artie called. "Remember what Danny said; they barely feel it!"

"Then I'll find something out there that they _can_ feel," Helena replied, anger lacing her cold voice. She headed to the exit that lead out into the Warehouse, but she was knocked back by an unseen force! It wasn't strong enough to knock her down, but it did cause her to stumble back several steps.

" _I'm afraid I can't let that happen, my dear,"_ came the voice Artie heard earlier. In the amber lighting of Artie's office, a shimmering, see through figure appeared out of thin air! Everyone stared in shock at the figure floating before them.

"MacPherson," Artie breathed in disbelief.

The ghost of James MacPherson, former Warehouse agent-turned-villain smiled coldly at the three agents. "Hello, old friend," MacPherson said, his english accent laced with veiled venom, and possessing an eerie echo to it. "It's been some time, hasn't it? I think we all have some catching up to do."

…...

 **Again, sorry for the length. Also, sorry for not mentioning Pete, Claudia and Hugo. I couldn't find a good place to insert them. Plus, this chapter just felt right to only focus on the ghosts.**

 **For future reference, I won't be focusing on so many plots happening at once in future chapters, with the exception of the next chapter or so, I owe Pete, Claudia and Hugo that much! I'm not good at writing on three separate plots at once, and it makes it too difficult for both writer and reader. Plus, I've come to the decision that this story needs to become more focused if it's going to progress like I originally wanted.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think, and your ideas are always welcome!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Itharax: Thanks! I'll show how Pete/Claudia/Hugo's investigation in the next chapter.**

 **newboy: I haven't decided how Freakshow will factor into the plot, if at all, down the road, but interesting idea! Time will tell!**

 **Ectolilly: Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the respective owners of SyFy and Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman. This story is for fun, not money or profit of any kind.**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! Totally my fault! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Old Wounds**

"James," Artie breathed. Before him stood, for lack of a better word, the saintly see-through figure of James MacPherson, former Warehouse agent. Artie pointed at the ghost. "You! You're dead! We all watched you die!"

"That's right," James said, his irises glowing red. "And you, my dear-" MacPherson pointed at Helena. "Are the cause of it! Although, frankly, I blame all of you!"

"If you want to settle your score with me, then leave them out of this," Helena said.

"Oh, trust me, we will settle that score," James said, sneering coldly at her. "But as I said, you're all on my list."

"Why now?" Leena asked. "Why not come at us before?"

"Do you know what it's like?" James asked in return. "To just be a floating consciousness, unable to interact, unable to speak? It's pure torture! But soon, I began to form a new body. But, I still couldn't interact with anyone or anything! I was invisible, and phased through solid matter. And eventually, I began to grow stronger, until finally, I could manifest myself here."

"And, so, what, you're just going to kill us?" Artie asked.

"Well, yes," James shrugged. "And as I was thinking on the perfect way to exact my vengeance, I found just the right instrument. You're going to suffer."

James turned to look at H.G. "And you, my lovely Miss Wells, are the instrument of that pain," he said. "When I'm done, you'll beg me to kill you."

Glancing back at Artie, James grinned. "You always hurt the ones you love," he said. He vanished from sight, leaving the agents visibly shaken. Wasting no time, however, Artie quickly went to work, rushing to his computer and began searching the Warehouse database for something- _anything_ , that they could use to defend themselves until Danny returned.

* * *

Danny was sitting on the plane which had just taken off. He didn't like leaving Myka and Vanessa alone to finish their mission, but he got the feeling Myka could handle it. His real concerns, however, were about the reason Artie had called him back to the Warehouse.

Another ghost in the Warehouse? Danny hoped it wasn't true, but it seemed to fit. Whenever he had been in the Warehouse, his ghost sense would go off occasionally, but he hadn't given it much thought. He had simply assumed it had been the sheer amount of weird and spooky artifacts messing with his powers. But this...

Whoever, or whatever, this ghost was, it was likely he never encountered them before. If so, he had no idea how strong they were, or what they were capable of. That always ticked Danny off, whenever he had encountered a new ghost in the past. Either way, they were threatening his new friends, and he wasn't going to stand for that.

* * *

Back in the Warehouse, Artie was sweating and grumbling to himself as he quickly searched through the massive archives for some way to combat ghosts. "Come on, you useless- Give me _something!_ Anything!"

Leena, meanwhile was looking more and more concerned. She had seen the ghost of MacPherson's aura. It was chilling. Helena was mirroring Leena's concern, albeit for different reasons. She was still reeling from hearing her daughter's voice. Had that been a trick on MacPerson's part?

"You would think, that out of _all_ the artifacts here," Artie shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. "That there would be at least _one_ that pertains to ghosts!"

"Artie," Leena said. "What do you think he meant by Helena being the tool for our suffering?"

"I don't know," he said. "James is insane, even as a dead person. He-"

A large crash followed by an alarm suddenly alerted the three. They ran out to the balcony outside Artie's office. Several of the shelves had crashed to the ground, the artifacts they house now cluttering the ground. "I'll give you one guess as to what caused that," Artie said dryly.

"It's has to be a trap," Leena said.

"Ya think?" Artie scoffed. "But we can't let him get his hands on any of the artifacts! He's been here since he died, and Heaven knows what he's had access to! And what's worse, he knows this place as well as I do! Those shelves that just crashed had some nasty things on them, including Jack the Ripper's lantern! Come on!

"This way," Artie said, as he led Helena and Leena down the stair case leading down into the stacks. They rounded a corner to see the ghost of James MacPherson floating mere inches off the ground across the aisle. In his hands was Cecil B. DeMille's riding crop, which allowed the holder to control the body and actions of anyone they chose.

MacPherson flexed the riding crop as Artie, H.G. and Leena saw him, freezing them all in place. Smiling cruelly and victoriously, the ghost chuckled. "Ah, Cecil B. DeMille's riding crop," he sighed. "Something so simple, yet so effective. Nothing like a little keepsake, eh, Arthur? In case you're wondering, I only recently achieved the ability to touch solid objects, which is why I haven't made use of any of these treasures, until now.

"To be perfectly honest," he continued. "I wasn't even sure if a ghost like myself could even _use_ an artifact. So you can imagine my delight."

"So, what, your just going to kill us one by one?" Artie demanded. He glared at the spirit of his once old friend.

"Well, yes," MacPherson shrugged. "But not before I have my fun. I'm going to enjoy this." He turned his attention to H.G. Wells. "And you, my dear, are going to enact my revenge. Only fitting, yes? You were, after all, the one who betrayed and killed me, to start with. Only fitting that you kill your new friends."

Flexing the crop again, Helena began to slowly reach behind her back. She strained and gritted her teeth as she tried to fight against the effects of the artifact, but to no avail. Slowly, her arm pulled out her gun from her belt. Helena was practically snarling as she tried to resist the power of the artifact. But no matter how hard she fought, her arm and the gun slowly raised and aimed at Artie and Leena.

"James, stop this," Artie implored. "Please! If you think this will bring you some kind of peace, it won't! We can help you! We have a new agent with expertise on your condition!"

"Oh, yes, I've noticed," James sneered. "The half ghost, half teenager. What, is the Warehouse now a sanctuary for the broken dregs and freaks of the world? But not to worry, I will deal with him, and Agents Latimer and Bering, as well. And of course, I have something special in mind for Ms Donovan."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them!" Artie shouted.

"MacPherson, wait," Helena practically begged. "What about my daughter's voice I've been hearing? Is that you're doing, as well? Some kind of sick game?"

James looked at her pointedly for a moment, frowning. "I'm afraid I have no idea of what you're referring to, my dear," he said. "But you know what they say? Hearing voices is a sign of madness!

"In point of fact, Miss Wells," he continued. "I'm not even planning on killing you. No, no. I'm going to lock you in the Escher Vault, with the rest of the relics from Warehouses past. Quite poetic, really. The very spot where you left me to die!"

The Escher Vault was a massive shifting labyrinth vault, which held the personal effects of bronzed individuals, in a manner far less accessible than the Personal Quarters Archive. Moving around the vault without special goggles, or H.G.'s Imperceptor Vest, could drive an individual to madness very quickly, as it's constantly shifting floors, staircases, walls and ceilings moved so rapidly it could take a life time to navigate.

MacPherson floated a bit closer to H.G., who gave him a seething glare. "But first, I want you to pull that trigger and kill them," he said, his voice lowering into a hiss. James lifted the riding crop, preparing to flex it once more, which would cause Helena's shaking finger to squeeze the trigger on her gun.

" _Not today!"_

A black and white blur collided with the ghost of James MacPherson, causing him to drop the artifact, freeing Artie, Helena and Leena. The three sighed as they regained control over their bodies. Artie quickly ran over to the riding crop and picked it up, placing it in a nearby goo tank to neutralize it.

MacPherson shook his head and looked up to see a very angry Danny Phantom standing above him. "I knew there was another ghost in here, other than me," Phantom said, his voice echoing dangerously.

"Quite right," MacPherson replied as he rose from the ground and floated in the air, his irises glowing red. "And I won't be stopped by a mere child who has only one foot in the grave." He began throwing punches at Danny who ducked each of them with ease.

Danny frowned at this; usually ghost would try to keep a fight at range and use a ghost ray or projectile. This guy was throwing punches like a living person; he wasn't even flying around to make Danny give chase. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

James MacPherson had no idea the extent his ghost powers could be used, and had clearly never fought another ghost before. Other than floating, he was still thinking and fighting like he was still alive. A smirk crossed Danny's lips as he dodged another punch.

Phantom quickly turned intangible and sunk through the floor. Macpherson blinked. "Smart boy," he muttered. James then turned around to see Phantom floating before him, his fists glowing green.

"More then you know, you nut," Phantom replied, raising his hand to blast a ghost ray in MacPherson's chest. MacPherson yelled out and flew backwards, landing near a shelf. Gasping he gazed up in surprise at Phantom, who crossed his arms. "You are _really_ new at this whole ghost thing, aren't ya?"

James glanced up at the shelf next to him, hoping to find something of use. "Stay down," Phantom warned, his eyes glowing brightly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No, please, by all means, hurt him," Helena said as she and Artie and Leena walked up beside Danny.

"Face it, James," Artie said. "You're through."

"Never!" James shouted, jumping up, but before he could make a move, a blue light struck his form, and the ghost of James MacPherson was sucked into the Fenton thermos with a yell of defiance.

"Well, so much for this fruitloop," Danny said, capping the thermos. The thermos suddenly beeped, drawing his attention. A light on the side was flashing. _'Crap,'_ he thought. He had forgotten that Ember and the Box Ghost were still inside. He still hadn't figured out a way to get them back into the Ghost Zone.

"Danny, are you sure he's contained?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, Captain Crazy isn't going anywhere except for the Ghost Zone," Danny nodded. "Uh, as soon as I figure out a way to put him there, that is."

"Why wasn't he able to stand up to you?" Leena asked.

Danny shrugged. "He never had any practice," he said. "In here, he was isolated. He never knew anything about the Ghost Zone, or what he could do. Sadly, it happens more than you might think with ghosts. Most people's souls move on to the next world, but for the few who can't move on... sometimes, instead of finding the Ghost Zone, they stay where they died. They remain isolated; so fixated on what happened, they never develop past the basics."

"Well, on that depressing note, let's get that shelf put back together," Artie sighed as he headed back to the office. "No, no, wait. You know what? Let's just fix it tomorrow. Being haunted and nearly killed by the dark specter of James MacPherson kinda puts a damper on the day. Leena, would you call Pete and Claudia and see where their at with their case?"

Leena nodded and followed Artie. Danny changed back into his human form and H.G. said, "Thank you, Danny. If you hadn't appeared when you had, James MacPherson would have forced me to do something I couldn't have forgiven myself for."

"Don't mention it," Danny shrugged. "I'm glad I got here when I did."

As Helena walked away, a faint blue mist escaped Danny's mouth, triggering his ghost sense. It wasn't as intense as it normally was. _'Another ghost?'_ he thought. He glanced around, putting the thermos on his belt when he saw a faint shadow down the aisle. He slowly walked over to the aisle he saw the shadow.

"Hello?" he asked. He wasn't getting a dangerous feeling like he normally did. A small sound caused him to spin around and he was surprised by the sight before him.

It was a young girl, no more than eight years old, with raven black hair and wearing a dress that looked like it was from the 1800's. But the most striking thing about the girl was that she was very see-through; not quite fully invisible, but not quite solid.

"Who are you," Danny asked. He made no move, not wanting to startle the young child away.

"Christina," the girl answered. "Christina Wells. Can you help me?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, short as it was! On a side note, I'm going to be editing the previous chapters and sharpening them up a bit! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
